


Deep Blue

by SXM132



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Pirates, Redemption, Romance, Slow Burn, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXM132/pseuds/SXM132
Summary: In order to purify the waters of Olderion, Luka teams up with an unlikely band of ruffians — but what happens when she and their charismatic leader begin to fall for one another?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Preface**  
  
This idea was sewn together simply to justify shipping Mercedes and Luka. If a few of you are swayed in the process then welcome aboard!

I set out to blend everything seamlessly with the canon universe, though portions of the Ruins of the Water God trials and the short story A New Life are altered for continuity purposes.

This begins immediately following the finale of Season One, after the Chaotic Darkness chapter. The plot relies heavily on game content and character bios. If you're unfamiliar with either I recommend a quick brush-up on the FFBE Reddit or Wiki before reading.   
  
Shoutout to my betas **plus_minus** and **love_letter** for their help. Enjoy!

* * *

 

“C-Captain! Wait up!”

She paid the lackey little mind, stopping only when she reached the southernmost bridge of New Olderion. Like the rest of the populace her eyes were locked on the battle overhead. While most looked upon the apocalyptic sight in helpless terror, Mercedes could feel it light a fire inside of her. What was the sense in hanging her head? If they were all going to die, she was going to die as she lived: proud and ready to fight.

The lackey came to a sloppy stop behind her, taking deep gulps of air to combat his panic. “The enemy’s in the sky, boss! Pirates like us can’t do anything against a foe like that!”

She flinched at his careless words - but a brief glance around revealed that none of the citizens had caught onto the remark, or couldn’t bother to care. She’d have to remember to punish the new recruit if they ended up living through this mess.

“I know that!” Mercedes shot back, rounding on the young man. “But just look at that!” She pointed to the clouds. “Rain and the rest are putting their lives on the line to fight for us! Believe in them!”

The lackey nodded and tried to straighten his legs, but his knees shook too badly. She chose not to berate him for it and turned her attention back to the Chaotic Darkness. It wasn’t long before a soft voice pulled her away again.  
  
“You know Rain?” 

Mercedes looked over at the woman, a brunette maybe in her early twenties. “More or less,” she answered. “Only he’d be crazy enough to take on something like _that_.” The abomination in the sky accented her remark with a ghastly howl, shaking the ground beneath their feet. The creatures of the forest cried back, provoked by the dark energy that swirled above.

The brunette brought her hands to her chest nervously, peering out beyond the bridge. “I have faith that Nichol and the others will succeed. But with the monsters so riled up from all this fighting, I fear for Lady Luka’s safety.”

“Lady Luka?” Mercedes furrowed her brow, knowing nothing of the individual or her importance. Her crew made it a point not to get involved in the affairs of the locals. For obvious reasons. 

“The Water Priestess,” the brunette explained. “She’s at Lake Dorr all by herself. It worries me.” Her gaze flickered from Mercedes’s emerald eyes to the axe strapped across her back. Given the woman’s physique and the manner in which she carried herself, she doubted the massive weapon was simply just for show. “Are you a warrior?” 

“Something like that,” she answered evasively.

“And that lad called you a captain?”

“He did.” She hesitated, suspicious of what else she might have heard.

“Then please,” the woman begged, “Will you go to Lake Dorr? Bring the Water Priestess back to New Olderion, so that we may all be assured of her safety.”

Mercedes pursed her lips in thought, biting back an instinctive ‘no’. At present _no one_ was safe. But, she had to believe in Rain. He’d spared her life after she’d underestimated the power of his group. The least she could do was honor the brat’s wishes, and try to play the part of a decent person. At least this once. “Lake Dorr is due south of here?” 

“Yes. If you take the cove you’ll be there in a few short hours, winds permitting. I’ll show you a map.” The woman turned and headed toward her home, gesturing for Mercedes to follow.

The pirate boss whistled for the lackey’s attention, and he snapped back into reality. “Get the crew ready to sail. And if they’re drunk off their arses already tell them to sober up quick. We’ve got a damsel to rescue.”  
  
“B-But the waves, captain.” He shivered under the piercing look she gave him, then straightened and slammed his fist over his chest. “I mean - yes, captain! Right away, captain!” Scrambling over himself he hurried back to port.

- 

_Brother … I’ve put my trust in you._

Leviathan rumbled at the encroaching monsters, guarding the priestess lying prone beside the lake. He had done his best to protect her, but there was only so much he could accomplish in his present state. Without Luka to sustain him, his energy was depleting rapidly.

“Do not worry about me,” Luka assured him weakly. “Return to the bottom of the lake. You’ll be safe there.”

Leviathan rumbled again, nudging her with an enormous muzzle. She didn’t respond, having slipped into a state of semi-consciousness. Somewhere near the treeline a ghoul let out a shriek. Leviathan bristled, opening his jaws and readying another water spell.

Before he could strike the advancing creature, however, it was rendered in half by the blade of an axe. A woman emerged from the forest behind it. Her eyes swept along the shore of the lake, pinpointing every creature that hid alongside it. 

“Take ‘em out, boys. We don’t want any nasty surprises.” 

A band of scruffy looking men grunted an affirmative, then split into two groups to rid the lake of its pests. Mercedes and a few others stayed behind. She was the first to step onto sacred ground, and her eyes fixed on the water serpent warily.

Leviathan stared back with an unreadable expression. He rose slightly out of the lake, and her grip on the Viking Axe tightened. “We’re not here to hurt the little lady,” Mercedes explained. “The people back home are worried about her, so we’re taking her there. That’s all.”

Leviathan hovered soundlessly, then - after much deliberation - pushed away from the lakeshore. He coiled back into the water, submerging until not even his shadow was visible beneath its surface. Mercedes waited a short while before approaching the priestess. She planted her axe in the ground beside her and knelt, bringing the limp young woman into her arms. 

“Lady Luka? Hey.” Mercedes lightly swatted her cheek a couple of times. The priestess’s brows furrowed and she made a small sound. Her cerulean eyes opened slowly, eventually focusing on the woman in front of her. She blinked, surprised, and Mercedes flashed her a pearly smile. “You’re awake.”

“I am?” Luka frowned, aware of how silly the response was. But her head was swimming. She hadn’t seen another human in weeks, much less one as pretty as the woman she’d woken up to. “Who are you? Why are you here?” 

“The name’s Mercedes,” she answered. “My crew and I are here to bring you to New Olderion, as per your sister-in-law’s request.” 

“Arsha sent you?” Luka asked groggily. The smiling face of Elle flashed within her mind, followed by a pang of sorrow in her heart. She pushed it aside. “But … I am needed here.” 

“Well that all depends on whether or not we live through the day,” Mercedes joked darkly. Her eyes shot up to the blackened clouds above. It had gone relatively quiet for the past hour. She wondered what was happening up there. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to Luka, squeezing her shoulder. “Can you walk?”

“I … don’t think so,” she labored. “It would seem I surrendered far too much of my strength. But if it will help my brother in his cause, I would gladly pay any price.”

Mercedes creased her brow, not quite understanding what the girl was rambling about. She shifted slightly, bringing her arm beneath Luka’s knees, and lifted her up as she stood. “Behemoth.”

A large, aptly named man met her halfway, and she laid the priestess in his awaiting arms. Luka looked up at the mountain of a man as Mercedes went to retrieve her axe. He smiled at her. “Don’t worry, m’um. Boss won’t let no harm come to you.” 

“That’s right,” Mercedes assured, perching the massive weapon on her shoulder. “Get some rest, little miss. It’s a long way back to the cove.” She brought her fingers to her lips and let out a piercing whistle. “Good work, boys! Back to the ship!”

-

The sound of men shouting orders to one another woke Luka from an almost catatonic sleep. She pushed up onto her elbows, drowsily taking in her surroundings. She was in a cabin alone, on a large bed that took up most of the space. Windows spanned across the outer walls, and through them she could see the port of New Olderion.

Getting onto her feet, Luka walked to the exit and stepped out onto the ship’s deck. The wind blew at her veil and she held it in place, glancing around the men at work. She frowned when she couldn’t find the person she was looking for. 

“Sleep well?” 

Surprised, she whipped around and looked up. Above the two deckside cabins was Mercedes at the helm. Though she’d addressed Luka, her full concentration was on docking the ship.

“Y-yes.” Luka placed her hand on the railing and climbed the steps towards her. Once she was at the top her gaze went up to the sky, marveling at how very blue it was. “The ominous aura. It’s gone.”

“Yep,” Mercedes responded. “All thanks to Rain and the lot. That kid’s really something else.” She chuckled lightly. “Guess we won’t be dying today after all.”

Luka smiled, tears dotting the corners of her eyes. _‘You did it, Nichol.’_

The ship lurched as the ropes anchored it to port. Once it came to a complete stop Mercedes released the wheel, clapping her cramped hands together. She then smirked at Luka and offered her arm. “Alright. Let’s get you home.” 

“Thank you.” Luka looped her arm around the taller woman’s, and they both walked onto the dock where Arsha and a handful of others awaited them.

-


	2. Chapter 2

They’d been at port for the better part of a week now — which was strange, and a little nerve-racking. It was never a good idea to stay in one place for too long, and Mercedes was itching to get her ship out on the water again. The citizens of Olderion seemed gracious enough for the help she’d given them, but how quickly would their hospitality dry up if they knew what she really was? There’d be a rope around her neck before she could blink twice.

She wanted to leave, but she had to stay. Well, didn’t _have_ to but … Luka had asked if she would. For some funny reason Mercedes had a hard time saying no to the young woman. The monsters around the city had been acting up since the doomsday event, and they needed extra hands on deck to protect their borders. Luka wanted Mercedes to stay and help until her brother returned. After what she pulled at the lake she saw her as some sort of hero. Imagine that.

So she’d complied. The pay was decent and the meals were free. Everyone was too busy fighting monsters anyway to stick their noses in her crew’s business. They were safe, for now. And it wasn’t as though they had to wait for long; Luka’s brother would be arriving any day. Once he settled into things, she’d leave the rest to him.

“Mercedes!”

She craned her neck to look over her shoulder. Luka was running across the northern bridge she was stationed at, her hand waving and her expression as bright as the afternoon sun. It was contagious.

“Mercedes, Nichol has returned! He wants to see you!”

Speak of the devil.

“Me? Why?” she asked cautiously, though she allowed the priestess to pull her across the bridge when she took her hand.

“He wants to thank you personally. For saving me.”

“So that’s it.” Mercedes exhaled quietly in relief. For a second she thought she’d been found out. Strapping her axe into its holster she relaxed, wearing a confident smirk. Who knew. If Luka’s brother was truly grateful for her help, maybe she could weasel some sort of reward out of him.

Most of the welcoming party had already dispersed in the square, though a few still lingered around the man, eager to hear the stories of his travels. When Luka led her close enough Mercedes took her first good look at him. Their eyes locked, and she froze.

“Y-you!” They burst out in unison.

Luka blinked, astonished. “Oh! You know each other?”

“Uh …”

Mercedes felt panic roll up her spine. She’d forgotten his name, but if she’d bothered to put the pieces together she could have figured out that Luka’s brother was in Rain’s party. They looked enough alike, after all.

“Indeed,” Nichol finally answered, and turned to his sibling with a gentle smile. “Luka, would you give us a moment in private, please?”

“Of course.” She bowed her head, and walked away to speak with a few patrons in the square.

Nichol gestured for Mercedes to follow him to a less populated area near the southern bridge. Once they were out of earshot he turned to face her, his expression skeptical. “ _You_ saved my sister.”

Mercedes pursed her lips. “I did.”

“ _You_.”

She rolled her eyes. “That’s what I said, didn’t I?”

“Why?”

“Because you little shits reminded me that I have a conscience,” she grumbled, crossing her arms. “Arsha asked me to bring her back and what can I say — I agreed. Was that so wrong of me?”

“Not at all,” he said. “Quite the contrary, which is why I’m so confused.” Her emerald eyes narrowed on him, and in response he lifted his brow. “I can’t help but find this out of character. The last time we met you were trying to maroon us.”

She shrugged, casting her gaze downward and grinding her heel against the stone floor. Attacking Rain’s group was not her proudest moment. They’d arrived in Olderion after an arduous voyage, only to find the entire capital underwater. They couldn’t trade, and their funds were running dangerously low in consequence. She saw an opportunity with the party and took it.

She intimidated them, yes, but her threats were empty from the start. No one was meant to be harmed. Had they not drawn their weapons against her crew, things never would have escalated the way they had. Regardless, she doubted the man before her now would believe or accept any excuse she had to offer.

Nichol took a long while to study her, half lost in his own thoughts. The silence drew on, until he mused out loud in a composed voice. “They say crisis brings out the true nature of an individual. When Rain was at his most vulnerable, you bandaged his wounds. When the world seemed as though it might end, you left Olderion unscathed, and instead went to save an innocent life. Even now, you stay behind to ensure the city’s safety.”

Mercedes scoffed, looking away. “You certainly see a lot for someone with glasses.” It was a low-blow insult but she’d take what she could find. His thorough observations made her feel uncomfortable.

Nichol gave a short laugh, adjusting his thick black spectacles. “I’m a tactician. It’s my duty to notice the details.” Stepping back, he bowed at the waist. “Forgive my initial response. I judged the situation too quickly. This — makes sense. Thank you for saving Luka. You have my deepest gratitude.”

After a brief pause Mercedes nodded. Nichol righted himself, but before he could slip past her and back into the square she grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. He looked up at her in confusion, but her eyes were turned away. “Listen. Could you not tell anyone about what I did? What I am? … I kind of like it here.”

Truthfully, she said it to save her own skin. But the thought of that smile dying on Luka’s lips, having disappointed her, was equally as repellant as being chased out of town. She was better off not knowing.

Nichol smiled mutedly. “So long as you and your crew behave yourselves, your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you.”

With a nod he left her, walking into the square and towards Luka. The priestess followed a gesture he made until her eyes fell on Mercedes, and she beamed at her. Mercedes felt the corners of her lips twitch into a smile. That again. What an odd effect she had on her.

-

Days later, after the sun had set, the citizens of Olderion lit the many colorful lanterns they’d strung up along the square. The melody of instruments lifted into the air, and the enticing aroma of dishes that had been cooking for most of the afternoon permeated the large space. This was a time of celebration; a festival to honor the Water God, as well as the three Wardens who kept their city from harm.

Nichol had given a speech, recalling the battle that won them their safety. He spoke of camaraderie and sacrifice, and ultimately of the power of hope. Beside the bonfire offerings were left at the spear of Elle, and Luka led the citizens in prayer. Once finished, the crowd broke into a jovial mood and revelled in the peace their soldiers had fought to defend.

Mercedes watched from a corner of the square, a gentle curve to her lips. The people of Olderion were like one big family. It was nothing at all like the city she and most of her men had grown up in. They seemed to notice too, as they ate, drank, and mingled among the locals good-humoredly without causing any trouble. They knew not to; she may or may not have threatened the lot beforehand to keep them on their best behavior.

Her eyes continued to scan the crowd until they landed on Luka on the opposite end of the bonfire. She’d been speaking with Arsha when a young man approached and extended his hand invitingly. Mercedes lifted her brow as Luka blushed and waved her hands, declining the man’s request to dance.

“She’s always like that at festivals.” She stiffened slightly, eying Nichol as he stepped up beside her, quiet as a cat. Like her his gaze had been on his sister and Arsha, the little family he had left in the world. “She has reservations about enjoying herself in the presence of others. I suppose we have that in common. It must be a family trait.”

Mercedes regarded him a moment more, before her vision swept back to the priestess. She’d learned piece by piece over her stay in Olderion why Luka had been alone at Lake Dorr. That wretched witch from the ghost ship had poisoned Leviathan and defiled the land’s waters. Nichol did not see the woman in the same light, but Mercedes couldn’t help but find such an act despicable - regardless of whether or not this _Veritas of the Waters_ was in her right mind at the time. She’d left Luka to clean up her mess, and who knew how much time and energy that would take.

“She looks happy here,” she told him. “It must be lonely for her, to be alone at the lake.”

Nichol bowed his head slightly, nodding. “I’m certain it must be. But it is her duty. And her choice.” He clenched a gloved hand at his side. “I regret that I must leave her once more. There are important matters to attend to.”

Her eyes narrowed. “More important than your sister?”  

Nichol frowned, unable to answer that question directly. “After we fought the Chaotic Darkness, Rain disappeared. Once my party reconvenes we will be setting out in search of him.”

Mercedes shifted her weight, staring off to mask her concern. She hoped Rain was alright. She’d wanted to see him again someday. For a rematch, of course. Next time she wouldn’t go easy on the brat. “You seem to have made up your mind, so why are you telling me? It’s not like I’m going to talk you out of it.”

Nichol wore a thin smile, his gaze fixed across the square. “It’s because I have a favor to ask of you … Will you watch over her while I’m gone?” He turned to look at the pirate, and faltered slightly under her critical expression. “Not every day. But every once in a while, will you check up on her at the lake? I can set up a retainer for your effort through the Federation, of course.”

“You trust that I’ll keep those appointments?” she asked skeptically.

“I hope that you do,” Nichol replied. “After all, Luka seems to enjoy your company.”

Blinking curiously she looked back over the bonfire, and caught Arsha and Luka staring back at the two of them. The latter smiled and waved her over encouragingly. Mercedes smirked. “Does she now.” Heeding the priestess’s summons she began to walk away. “I’ll think about your offer.”

“Are you enjoying the festival?” Luka asked pleasantly once she reached them.

Mercedes smiled, her expression playful. “It’s lovely, but why aren’t you dancing?”

“Oh, I can’t dance,” Luka said bashfully.

“Of course you can.”

“I don’t know how,” she continued.

Taking the younger woman’s hand Mercedes gently twirled her under her arm. “I’ll teach you,” she said, and led her out where the others danced beside the fire.

-

The waves were dark and calm as they sailed quietly under the canopy of night. Late into the evening, after the festival had begun to die down, Luka confessed that she would be returning to Lake Dorr in the morning. She’d spent far too much time away from the Water God as it was, she reasoned. Knowing she’d made her decision, Mercedes offered to take her there. She’d said her goodbyes to what loved ones she had, packed a few rations left over from the banquet, and boarded Mercedes’s ship, the Nautilus.

Her quartermaster Rukh took the helm; Luka was too wound up to sleep, and she and Mercedes sat at the bow and passed the long hours exchanging stories. Mercedes learned that prior to her current assignment, Luka and her siblings had travelled around the Federation helping wherever they could. She’d been trained since childhood to become a Warden. There was no alternative, nor did Luka seem unhappy with that fact. Mercedes had to admit that the girl was dedicated. Still, it didn’t make her plight any less tragic. For such a young woman to be confined to the lake — it was positively unfair.

Mercedes, on her part, was not as forthcoming with Luka’s inquiries. All the priestess could gather was that Mercedes came from far away, and that she and her crew sustained themselves by taking odd jobs. There wasn’t much structure behind the way they operated, and Luka found that amusing. Everything was always so regimented when she traveled with Nichol. She was sure that Mercedes’s opportunistic lifestyle would have her brother tearing at his hair.

Though the older woman guarded her secrets, Luka didn’t mind. She listened to the tales she had to tell about the monsters they’d come across, and some of the bizarre quests they’d gotten themselves into. When the sun began to peek on the horizon and illuminate the shore, Luka found herself yearning for just a little more time. The crew one by one started to trickle out from the sleeping quarters below deck, distracting Mercedes as they bumbled about - some clearly hungover. She gave Luka a reassuring smirk, then excused herself to oversee operations as they anchored close to the shallows.

Shortly afterward, they were both rowing to shore with three crewmen; two able-bodied men named Anet and Merrow, and the lackey Mercedes had punished with the unfortunate nickname of Pudding. Luka wondered why the crew took on the names of monsters, but when asked about it all Mercedes responded with was that it ‘made things easier’.

Once ashore Anet and Merrow rushed into the forest ahead of them, scouting for any trouble they might come across. The lackey stayed behind to guard the longboat. It surprised Luka just how well the crew executed their roles without receiving orders. It was a testament to their captain’s confident leadership. Mercedes threw her axe onto her shoulder and looked over to the priestess, nodding her head toward the treeline. Luka obediently went to her side and let the woman escort her into the woods.

-

Anet and Merrow were waiting for them once they’d come upon the lakeshore. Mercedes nodded to the both of them and led Luka out into the open. The sunlight was vibrant and the forest was chattering with wildlife, nothing at all like the day the two of them had met. They slowed to a stop beside the water, looking out onto its mirror-like surface. The older woman cast a sidelong glance toward Luka. She was smiling, but in a strange way. The muscles in her neck were too tight, and beneath her fringe of bangs Mercedes could see the slight crease in her brow.

A pang of sorrow shot through her chest at the sight. _‘You shouldn’t have to be here.’_

“Thank you for walking me back,” Luka said, bringing her eyes to Mercedes’s. “I guess this is where we say goodbye.”

Mercedes’s lips parted, words temporarily caught in her throat when she saw a trace of sadness flicker across the girl’s expression. “Your brother,” she finally managed. At Luka’s confused look she continued. “He asked if I could check up on you from time to time in his stead. That being said, is it alright if I visit with you?”

Luka smiled a bit mutedly and looked at the grass. “Pay no mind to Nichol. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You have no obligations here.”

“... No, I’d like to,” Mercedes insisted quietly after a long pause. “Only if it’s alright with you.”

Much to the woman’s surprise, Luka suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her in an embrace. Head tucked against her shoulder, Mercedes could feel her nod. “I’d like that very much,” she said, hugging her a little tighter. “Thank you for everything. For helping Olderion. For rescuing me. You’re a good person.”

Mercedes scoffed and looked out at the horizon. “I don’t know about that.”

“You are.”

She frowned. “What makes you so sure?”

“I can tell, in a lot of different ways.” Luka pulled back to look up at her, her cerulean eyes shining with mirth. “Not to mention the Water God would have chased you away immediately, had your heart shown any trace of ill-intent.”

“He just caught me on a good day, is all,” Mercedes said.

Luka merely smiled, lingering for a few seconds before releasing her. She walked toward the edge of the lake, the tip of her shoe making ripples against its surface. Craning her neck she gave the other woman one last look. “Safe travels, Mercedes.”

She nodded, waving casually. “See you around, little miss.”

Turning back to the lake Luka stepped out onto it, gliding down at a pace that defied gravity. She took a deep breath before her head submerged, her billowing dress and veil making her appear almost phantom-like in the depths. Not long after she disappeared from sight, the lake began to shine a bright, crystalline blue. Mercedes stared at it for a short while, then left to rejoin her men at the treeline.

-


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes sat up in bed, her head pounding from another uncomfortable dream. She was always plagued with the same one these days; a silhouette suspended in the depths, utterly alone. It irked her, more so than anything else she’d experienced in a long while. It’d been a little over two weeks since she brought Luka to the lake, and yet it seemed to haunt her. Her conscience demanded that she return, night after night reminding her of the young woman she left there.

It wasn’t as if she’d abandoned her. Luka was there of her own accord. So then why did Mercedes feel such crippling guilt after leaving the lake? Why the anxiety dreams? Why the voice in the back of her mind that tried to call her back to shore? It was ludicrous.

She took a few more minutes to rub at her aching temples, then threw her blankets aside and stood. Once dressed she exited the cabin and greeted the skeleton crew outdoors. The sun was rising, and they’d soon retire as the remainder of the crew woke for their shift. Ascending the steps she found Rukh at the helm and nodded to him, leaning against the banister.

“Anything to report?”

“Wyvern spotted a cargo ship. We’ve been keeping pace with it for the past few hours.”

Her eyes went to the lookout, who was peering off into the distance with a spyglass plastered to his face. She took up the one located beside the helm and followed suit, scouring the other vessel for any sort of flag or emblem that might identify its origin. Any ship was fair game in international waters, however …

“No sign that it’s Olderion, right?”

“... Not that we can discern, captain.”

Lowering the spyglass she turned her gaze back to Rukh. They respected one another immensely, but she could tell from his tone how he felt about the inquiry. Two decades her senior, he’d been the quartermaster to the captain she succeeded. Rukh was a decent man, but a pirate through and through. Despite their stay in New Olderion he had no qualms about looting one of their ships out at sea. What’s more, he seemed to disapprove of Mercedes thinking otherwise. She frowned at the notion.

“We’ll give the men an hour’s more rest. Then we’ll sail over and say good morning to our friends out there,” she said flatly, and turned to leave. She ventured below deck to the mess hall, making breakfast out of a biscuit and a much-needed cup of coffee. When she sat down at the vacant table, however, she couldn’t bring herself to eat. The emotions upturned from her dream were still rattling around in her stomach.

What would Luka think of all of this?

In all her years of piracy, Mercedes seldom felt regret for the life she’d made for herself. They took what they needed, which was often only a percentage of the cargo, and were able to conduct their affairs without resorting to violence — for the most part. In honesty, she considered it a service fee for all the hard work she and her men went through ridding the trade route of monsters.

No matter which way she tried to justify it, at the end of the day it was still theft. Luka would likely disapprove. That alone, for the very first time, bothered Mercedes. It bothered her that she was even _bothered_. The Wardens were a client; a temporary source of income. She shouldn’t have to worry about what the priestess thought of her, so long as she was getting paid. What did it even matter in the end?

Mercedes frowned, immediately regretting the direction of her thoughts, and stared at her reflection in the mug between her palms. She supposed it was just her conscience acting up again. Luka was sacrificing herself entirely for the good of her people. Who wouldn’t feel rotten about themselves by comparison? Regardless of whether or not her profession was morally sound, her men needed to eat, and that ship could afford to lose some cargo.

It may not be the most pious life, but it’d kept them alive this far.

-

Mercedes glanced around the lakeshore upon arrival. It was quiet; no sign of any threats. Stepping out into the open she brought her attention to the water, wondering how to let the priestess know she was there. Could she toss a couple rocks? No, surely that would disrespect the sacred site.

Before she could make up her mind there was a disruption in the calm surface of the water. Her grip instinctively tightened around her weapon, but went lax when she saw the figure that emerged from the depths. A subtle smile spread across her lips, and she walked over to the lakeshore.

“I was wondering how to get your attention,” she said, extending her hand.

Luka reached up and took it to help pull herself from the water completely, giving a small laugh. “The Water God told me you’d arrived.” She shook a few droplets from her arms, then brought one up to tug at her veil, shielding her face from the sunlight. “Oh. It’s bright out here, isn’t it?”

“Come with me.” Nodding to the forest Mercedes led the way. There was a shady patch of grass beneath a nearby tree, and she propped her axe beside its trunk. She then set down the pack she’d been carrying, which landed with a heavy thud.

Luka took a quick look around. “Is it just you?”

“Just me,” Mercedes affirmed. “Hope that’s alright with you.”

She’d thought to bring a few men, but decided they would only get in the way. She wanted Luka to be at ease, and having the crew waiting in the treeline would only make her feel rushed. Unless Luka wanted more company. Her emerald eyes shot over to the priestess for validation.

Luka shook her head, smiling pleasantly. “No, this is perfect.”

Perfect. Hm.

Mercedes arched her brow at the choice of wording. Regardless, her heart made a confused sort of summersault. She watched as Luka smoothed down her dress and sat upon the grass. Miraculously she looked almost entirely dry already, and Mercedes was a bit envious of that ability. She knelt across from her and untied the cord of her rucksack, rummaging through its contents.

“I didn’t think to ask you what you’d like, so I brought a couple of different things.”

She laid out a variety of packaged goods, some perishable and some she knew to have a considerable yield. Luka’s situation admittedly confused her. Obviously she didn’t breathe whilst in the lake, but did she eat? When they dropped her off she’d barely brought enough rations to last her the day. That was nearly a month ago — surely she was starved.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Luka said, looking a little bashful.

“But I did, so you’re welcome.” Mercedes smirked and sat more comfortably on the grass, waving Luka on encouragingly with the back of her hand. “Now eat something so I can stop worrying.”

“Right.” Luka eyed the assortment spread out before her, then decided on an inviting looking bun. Taking a bite she savored the taste, having forgotten - or rather blocked out - just how wonderful food could be. No stranger to self restraint, she was able to take her time and enjoy the moment.

Mercedes considerately chose not to interrupt. She really was worried about the girl, after all, and seeing her eat something was calming her nerves. She looked elsewhere to avoid making her uncomfortable; out toward the lake, or above where the sunlight peeked in between the leaves. But her eyes flickered back to Luka when she noticed she’d stopped eating halfway through, regarding the bun with an unreadable expression.

“If it’s gross, don’t eat it,” Mercedes said pointedly.

Luka shook her head, clutching the thin paper wrapper a little tighter. “No, it’s not that. It’s actually very delicious. I just - … I’m really grateful to have this. Thank you, Mercedes.”

The copper haired woman scoffed to mask her surprise. “It’s just lunch.” Even as she said it, she knew she was being dubious. Luka’s gentle eyes were telling, and Mercedes was aware of what her statement meant. She was thankful for her company, for her kindness. It was raw sincerity, and Mercedes refused to acknowledge it. She didn’t deserve it; she wouldn’t feed into Luka’s delusions about what kind of character she really was.

Luka smiled softly, knowingly — or was that Mercedes’s imagination? “Aren’t you hungry at all? There’s plenty here to share.”

The older woman shook her head. “That’s all yours, and don’t tell me to bring anything back either. Those mongrels on my ship devour everything.”

Luka chuckled lightly at the notion. “How is everyone?”

“Same as usual. Uncouth. Lazy.”

“And Pudding’s training?” She grinned, thinking of the new recruit Mercedes had been teaching on their last adventure. She teased the youth and gave him a silly nickname, but Luka could tell that Mercedes was a dedicated mentor; taking time out to instruct him along the way, or to quiz him on his knowledge of ships or monsters. He’d make a fine sailor someday.

Mercedes shrugged. “Still has jelly for legs on the battlefront, but he’s learning the ropes well enough.”

“Well that’s a start, right? … What about you? What have you been up to?”

“Oh, you know. A little bit of this. A little bit of that.”

She’d held up three ships and broke a man’s nose.

Luka pouted slightly. “That’s all you’ll tell me?”

Mercedes laughed, shifting to lean her back against the trunk of the tree. “What can I say? I live a very dull existence,” she lied. Closing her eyes she threw her arms behind her head, relaxing. It was only a moment’s reprieve, however. She felt Luka’s gaze on her, and she forced her eyes open to look back at her suspiciously. What was she staring at?

“You’re hurt.”

Following her line of vision Mercedes looked down. The new position had spread open her coat, exposing a fresh cut across the left side of her collarbone. “It’s nothing.” She shifted to pull the coat back over the wound. “Just ran into some trouble on the way here.” Based on her last visit, she’d thought the monsters in the area were weak enough to handle on her own. Weak as they were, they had numbers.

There was a rustling noise beside her, and suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Her eyes darted up, startled to find Luka leaning in and very, very close. “Let me see.” Her voice was soft but firm, and she tugged expectantly at the older woman’s coat.

“It’s just a scratch,” Mercedes protested, but Luka did not relent. She pushed her hands aside and peeled back the fabric, studying the wound. However odd her behavior, the thing that perplexed Mercedes the most was her own reaction to the girl’s proximity. Her cheeks felt hot, and her heart thudded heavily in her chest. Maybe Luka was right to be concerned. That monster might have been poisonous, to have her reacting in such a manner.

Cerulean eyes full of concentration, Luka hovered one of her hands close to the wound. Energy emanated from her fingertips, bright against Mercedes’s skin, and the cut began to grow shallow before it disappeared completely. Satisfied with her work she retreated, sitting back on her haunches and smiling victoriously.

Mercedes grazed her hand across the area, feeling not even a scar. She gave a slight laugh, feeling silly for doubting Luka’s motives. “You’re a healer. I’d forgotten.”

Luka sent her a comical look. “What did you think I was doing here at the lake? Twiddling my thumbs?”

“Fair point.” Mercedes straightened her coat on her shoulders, then nodded her head appreciatively. “Thank you. I admit I’m enamoured by magic. When you’re around ordinary humans so often, you sometimes forget there are those who can wield it.”

The priestess smiled, but wrinkled her nose teasingly. “You say that like you’re one of those ordinary humans.” Mercedes blinked at her curiously, and she elaborated by stretching out her hand to tap the blue gem on the woman’s collar. “You use magic too. I can sense it, right here.”

Mercedes held a breath, then released it almost defeatedly. “What else have you figured out about me that you aren’t sharing?” she quipped. Luka held her gaze momentarily, looking almost amused, and for a short while Mercedes thought the girl might honestly answer that question. Entirely unprepared if she did, she settled for rambling.

“It isn’t natural, in my case. It’s all in the gem, and not too powerful at that. My axe does a far better job of taking care of the enemies.”

Luka hummed, eying the jewel. It was a water crystal. Less powerful than _the_ Water Crystal once housed in their shrine, but powerful regardless. Mercedes must have been underutilizing it, or simply didn’t know how to unlock its potential. “You know, I might be able to help with that.”

Mercedes quirked her brow. “Really?”

Luka nodded, then hopped up onto her feet. Stretching she spun in a lazy arc, stepping out into the sunlight. “I could awaken the crystal, and that should increase its strength.” She turned to look back at Mercedes, smiling. “But it’ll take some time. You would need to come here more often.”

The older woman stood, regarding her with a curious look. If it was a ruse, it was certainly a creative one. But if Luka wanted her to visit more often, Mercedes actually found that she was willing to oblige the request - with or without the incentive. Spending time with the priestess wasn’t the worst thing she could be doing, and if she picked up a few new abilities along the way it was all the better.

“Can we go for a walk? It’s such a nice day.”

“Lead the way,” Mercedes replied, and lifted her weapon once again. She watched the girl’s braid dance through the air as she spun around, the folds of her dress floating with the breeze and the gentle bounce in her step. At times, she seemed more water sprite than human. Noting as much, Mercedes smirked and listened to the tune Luka began to hum absent-mindedly. She followed her through the tree covered path, indulging the first of many aimless, pleasant adventures.

-


	4. Chapter 4

Behemoth hefted a wooden crate onto the spell emporium’s counter, the contents within clinking together as they jostled under his movements. The clerk opposite him made a sour expression at his carelessness, before he saddled up beside the crate and peeked beneath its lid. He pulled out a glass bottle with a golden luminance, skimming the rest with his other hand to ensure they all matched.

“After all these years, you think I’d swindle you?” Mercedes accused, her voice devoid of any real malice.

“Nothing personal,” the vendor defended, studying the shimmering flecks within the liquid. “Last month someone sold me a botched batch of Bacchus Wine. Can’t be too careful if there’s snake oil going around the marketplace.”

“Well you can rest assured that these Elixirs are top rate,” Mercedes replied. “If they were good enough for the Zoldaad Navy then they’re good enough for your shop.”

“The less I know the better, my child,” the man reminded, putting a finger up to his lips. It was best not to know where Mercedes acquired her goods. He wasn’t above looking the other way, so long as the potions worked and she sold them at a bargain. “So what’ll it be? Cash or barter?”

“Cash.” She nodded to Behemoth, who took the gesture as his cue to wander around the shop. She watched him, drumming her fingers against the counter as the vendor shuffled through his paperwork. Her lips pursed when Behemoth came to a stop, marveling over a massive hunk of supercite that glittered in the light of the window.

“What do you know about espers?” She asked the vendor.

He looked up, blinking curiously through his spectacles. “Quite a lot. You’re not thinking of going after one, are you?”

“No.” Mercedes shook her head, never having entertained such a thought. She rotated the Elixir bottle on the counter distractedly. “Say if I wanted to heal one … would something like this do the trick?”

“Hardly,” the man laughed dryly. “Espers are complicated entities. Human remedies simply won’t work on them.” He studied her face as her lips drew thin, her disappointed eyes falling to the surface of the counter. “What kind of damage are we talking about?” he asked her.

“Poison. Magical.”

“Ah.” Turning around he walked over to a sealed cupboard and produced a key from his belt. Once the case was unlocked he rummaged through the wears inside, before returning to Mercedes. He held a small vial of clear liquid between his thumb and forefinger, no bigger in size than a thimble. “You would need this, and lots more of it depending on the size of the esper.”

“What is it?”

“The concentrated extract of a highly poisonous moss fungus. It produces its own antitoxin for black-magic. Best cure in all of Lapis. Mix it with the right elemental magicite and your esper should be back on its feet in no time.”

Mercedes eyed the vial in his grasp. “How much?”

“5mL at 20k.”

“20k? For _that_?” She was practically offended.

“I never said it was cheap. Or easy to find.” Under the impression that she was no longer interested he slipped the vial into his breast pocket. “The moss fungus only grows on Dragon Island. So when a sample shows up on the market, it typically fetches a high price.”

Mercedes glanced away, absently running her thumb across her chin in thought. “So if I harvest this moss fungus and bring it back here, would you distill it for a fraction of the price?”

“If you bring enough to share I’ll do it for free. Heck, I’ll even throw in the magicite.” The man looked at her in astonishment. “Are you really considering the expedition? You’ve heard of the island, haven’t you?”

Of course she had. The Realm of the Dragon King was notorious in her line of work. While bountiful in raw materials it was absolutely teeming with powerful monsters. There was also the very real threat of becoming stranded. They could sail the Nautilus to the sea below, but they would need a hovercraft to actually access the island. Should anything happen to either of those vessels during their mission, they were as good as dead.

But, if they succeeded, they could make a small fortune. What’s more, the antitoxin would help restore Leviathan — meaning Luka’s sentence at the lake would be significantly reduced. With that in mind Mercedes nodded to the vendor, her expression taking on an air of stern sincerity. “Tell me what I need to do.”

-

“What’s the matter?”

“It looks … good. Too good.” Luka stared down at the meal Nichol had laid out before her on the picnic blanket. It was all her favorite foods, from the fresh, ripe strawberries, to the ginger tea, to the omelet and rice made exactly to her liking. It was so deliberate that it almost seemed sloppy coming from the tactician. Her cerulean eyes lifted to look into his, and her lip pouted slightly. “What are you up to, brother?”

“Nothing,” Nichol chided. “Can’t I simply pamper my sister with the things I know she loves?”

“You mean well, but it isn’t typical of you to be so considerate.” She smiled a bit sadly. “You’re going away again, aren’t you?”

Nichol opened his mouth to respond, but when nothing in the vein of denial came out he dropped his shoulders defeatedly. “I am. Forgive me, Luka.”

The priestess frowned, more concerned than disappointed. “You still haven’t found Rain?”

He shook his head, the hands on his knees clenched in frustration. “We checked everywhere we thought he might turn up. All leads are pointing to a single location. We’ll be going there shortly. I might - … be there a while. That’s why I wanted to see you off properly.”

“I’ll forgive you for leaving again,” Luka said. “So long as you come back to me safely.”

“Of course.” Even if there was little certainty that he would return from Paladia, she gave him hope that he would succeed. He wanted to bring Rain home, so he could return home himself; to be there for Luka, for Arsha. All of Olderion awaited his return.

“Will you tell me where you’re going?”

He laughed softly. “If I tell you, you’ll only worry.”

“I will worry regardless,” Luka countered.

Instead of answering her inquiry Nichol turned to look out toward the lake, changing the subject. “How is the Water God faring?”

“Far better, but nowhere near completely recovered. It will take a while longer for him to heal.”

Nichol released a silent, drawn out sigh. He’d expected as much, but to hear it said aloud was still disheartening. Luka had been confined to Lake Dorr for nearly seven months now. How many more would she have to endure?

“It’s alright, though,” Luka assured, detecting the change in his demeanor. “The days all seem to run together in the Water God’s realm. It isn’t so dreadful.”

“Still …” He trailed off, then shook his head. Luka didn’t need to be reminded of what she was sacrificing. He chose to pursue another topic. “Have you had any visitors?” he asked. Nichol knew full well that a certain someone was collecting her retainer fee every month. Whether or not she was actually doing her job was another story.

He watched as his sister glanced away, and a genuine smile widened across her features while she seemed to reminisce. “Mercedes. She comes to the lake around every other week.”

“She does?” Nichol tried not to sound surprised. Every other week, for half a year? That was double what the Federation was paying her for. “Just to check in?”

“Oh no, she stays quite a while,” Luka said in a pleasant voice. “She’d visit more if she could. She even returned in the same week once, when I mentioned a book I wanted to borrow. We spent the afternoon going over it.”

“When did you see her last?”

It was then that Luka’s smile fell slightly. “That was the last time, I’m afraid. She said she was going away on business.”

“I see.” He noted the curve of her brow as she stared at the grass. “Are you worried about her?” Rather than answer, she merely nodded. Smiling sympathetically Nichol shifted to refill her cup of tea. “You shouldn’t be. Mercedes is tough. There’s likely a reason for her delay, but she will come back.”

“Right …”

“You really like her, don’t you?”

“I do!” Much to his relief the comment put a bit more pep back into her. There was a certain glint of excitement in her eyes as she thought about the other woman. “She’s strong, and brave, and confident — like a lion, out at sea.”

“Uh … Sea lion?” Nichol murmured, picturing an entirely different creature. Sometimes his sister’s thought patterns were hard to follow.

Luka continued regardless. “She plays it off, but she’s actually very kind and generous too. What’s there not to like about her?”

Nichol held his tongue. He was sure some of Luka’s claims must be true. But the pirate boss’s redeemable qualities depended solely on whether or not you stood on her good side. When he’d first met her she had been intimidating and merciless, contrary to her name. He was glad to know a softer side existed, and that his sister had been in its favor from day one.

He wondered if Mercedes felt the same way about Luka; if she doted on her because she was everything that the pirate was not. Well, not quite so. Their personalities were far different, yes, but at the core their beliefs were aligned. They complimented each other in a way that reminded him of his own band of misfits. Despite her questionable lifestyle, he knew Mercedes would keep Luka safe.

“I trust you to her care in my absence then.”

“Will you still not tell me where you’re going?”

“No, but don’t fret. I won’t leave you and Arsha for good. That’s a promise.” Leaning forward he held out his pinky finger to her. She reached over and crossed it with her own, just as they had done when they were still small, and they swore on it.

Sitting back Nichol smiled and picked up his neglected lunch. “So. Tell me about these visits with Mercedes, why you miss her so much.”

She laughed lightly and began to rattle off a few stories, some of which he could scarcely imagine the mighty pirate boss entertaining simply to please his sister. If he had any doubts about Mercedes’s intentions, they were easily diminished as he listened to each tale that hinted at just how much she cared for Luka.

-


	5. Chapter 5

_With another suspicious glance down the corridor Mercedes reached for the door handle, pushing passed the threshold as quietly as she could. She closed the door behind her soundlessly, emerald eyes locked on a figure propped up in bed. The curtains were halfway drawn, and the warm afternoon breeze billowed in from the open windows. Gulls cried above the surf, which could be heard even from their estate far beyond the harbor._

_Toeing across the room Mercedes sat on the edge of the bed, hesitating only a moment before touching the shoulder of the sleeping woman. “Mama.”_

_The older woman, fairer in complexion with russet hair much darker than her own, made a small jolt of surprise. Once the confusion ebbed she lifted her head, and her features lit up softly. “Mercy, my love. Is everything alright?”_

_“As alright as it can be.” Mercedes smiled, then offered her mother the porcelain cup she’d been holding in her other hand. “I’m going to be out for a while. Before I go I want you to drink this. It’ll help with the pain.”_

_“What is it?” she asked, taking the mug from her delicately._

_“Screamroot. I’ll brew more once I’m home.”_

_“Screamroot … Isn’t that expensive?” She eyed the tea warily. “Does your father know you bought this?”_

_Mercedes tried not to glower. “Why should he care? I bought it with my own earnings.”_

_“Earnings? From where? … Where are you even headed off to, anyway?” With a concerned expression she studied the sixteen-year-old who suddenly would not look at her. She was dressed oddly. The curls that were typically pulled back in a loose bow were tied high in a long ponytail. Instead of a proper dress she wore a peasant shirt with leggings and work boots. A bandana hung around her neck to complete the ensemble, adding further mystery as to why it was necessary._

_“Mercy,” she pressed, expecting an answer._

_Mercedes sucked in a quiet breath, staring at the floorboards to avoid her mother’s piercing gaze. “I just - … I’ve been taking a few odd jobs. To save up. If I can scavenge together enough for your surgery then-”_

_“My dear, you know we can’t afford the surgery,” her mother hushed. “You could run yourself ragged and it still wouldn’t be enough.”_

_“You’re wrong,” Mercedes insisted. “I can do it. I know how. I just need a little more time.”_

_Her mother worried her lip, laying her hand over hers on the bed. “What kind of work is this — that you’re so confident you can earn the money?”_

_Mercedes’s eyes darted briefly up to hers, seeing the genuine concern there, before she ripped them away again so that she wouldn’t feel guilted. “You don’t have to worry yourself with that. It gets me what I need. That’s all that matters.”_

_“Mercy, please,” her mother begged, squeezing her hand. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret. Your father took his fair share of ‘odd jobs’ and see where that left us. We can scarcely keep a single ship. Much less the roof over our heads.”_

_“I’m not like him,” Mercedes shot back, a fierceness invading her expression. “I’m not the one who squandered granddad’s legacy. And I’m not going to let you rot away here because your illness is ‘too expensive’ to cure.”_

_“Your voice. He’ll hear you,” her mother chastised._

_Taking her advice Mercedes lowered to a quiet murmur, holding her gaze as she spoke more collectedly. “I won’t let you die. I’ll get the money. I promise. Just hold on a while longer, alright? I’m almost there.”_

_Brows furrowed with unease, her mother pulled her forward and into her embrace. Mercedes wrapped her arms around her tightly, burying her face into the sick woman’s familiar and comforting tresses. In the silence, she could hear a floorboard creak in the hallway._

-

Mercedes lay on her side and leered into the low embers of the fire. Of course memories like that had to resurface now, of all times. It must have been her conscience’s way of staving off her doubts regarding the expedition.

Everything in this world had a price. She knew she could give up and leave the island. The rare materia they’d collected thus far was enough to cover their losses. But they still hadn’t found what they’d come there for. The moss fungus only grew in dark patches of forest in the center of the island, and despite its relatively small size, it’d taken them a full day to reach that location.

Monsters were absolutely everywhere, one powerful foe after the next. Even with the abilities Luka helped her awaken she was still hardly a match for them. The best strategy had been to escape and navigate around them, but how many times would they be able to get away with that? A single slip-up, or a run-in with one of Bahamut’s shadows, and they were done for.

It was so easy to run; to retreat while her men still had the endurance and strength. But this was the only way she knew how to help Luka. She couldn’t just leave her at the lake knowing that there was something she could do about it.

The risk matched the price, her rational side reminded her. The expedition could cost her her life, the lives of her crewmen. Was helping Luka really worth that? It wasn’t as though _her_ life was on the line. Just her youth. Her happiness. Her freedom.

Mercedes’s face contorted in a look of contempt, and she cursed Veritas of the Waters for what felt like the hundredth time. She’d right that woman’s wrongs and get Luka out of the lake. If she couldn’t, she doubted she could ever forgive herself. Luka deserved better, and Mercedes would be damned if she failed yet another person she cared for.

-

“Remember! Don’t kill them!”

Mercedes lowered her axe and stood back, her chest heaving from exertion and adrenaline. The salve-maker she’d hired on for the mission approached the monsters, five in total, and examined their condition. “Will this be enough?” she asked, a hint of excitement in her tone.

“I’ve never seen a specimen this large,” he remarked. “If we can keep them alive we should have more than enough. Though we’ll have to sacrifice one, so that I can make a batch of the antitoxin later. The whole crew should take it, unless you want a fleet of mushrooms by the time you get back to Mysidia.”

“That wouldn’t be good. They’re hard enough to handle as it is,” she laughed. The party had already donned masks and gloves as a precaution, but it was best to be safe considering how poisonous the fungi spores were. She watched as the purple haired man took out a sharp knife and began to delicately separate the mushroom cap from a monster’s base - making it easier to manage, and significantly less dangerous. The process would take a while between all five of them.

A vibration across the ground recaptured Mercedes’s attention, reminding her to stay alert. Exchanging glances the crew drew closer together, surrounding the salve-maker as he worked. When she felt another tremor she scanned the forest, trying to pinpoint which direction it was coming from. Wherever it was, it was getting closer.

Another quake, and the ground beneath Anet suddenly began to crack and split open. Acting on impulse Mercedes shot over to the man, shouldering him hard enough to push him out of harm’s way. Time ticked by slowly as she looked down, registering a gaping set of jaws beneath her. Before she could be trapped between them she planted her boots against a set of large, blunt teeth and kicked off. A Moogle Eater came bursting out of the ground after her, and she was hardly on her feet before it lunged at her again.

Letting out an angry warcry she swung her axe at it, aiming to cleave off its head. Instead it clamped its teeth around the blade, and her muscles shook from the force as the creature pushed her back. It wouldn’t relent. Bit by bit she could hear splintering noises erupt from her weapon. Unable to stand the pressure, it cracked with a sickening sound. Mercedes’s stomach dropped.

Releasing the useless axehead the monster thrust its jaws at her — but a firaga spell engulfed the creature and sent it howling. Livid, it swiped at Mercedes with a massive arm. She tried to block with the handle of her weapon, but the impact was enough to send her backwards. She hit a tree, _hard_ , and saw stars as it knocked the wind from her lungs. Fortunately the Moogle Eater’s full attention was on the sorcerer (whom she was never more grateful for hiring), and she was able to sit the rest of the fight out, attempting to gather her bearings.

The salve-maker was crouched by her side the very instant the beast was felled. “How do you feel?” he asked, holding out a potion.  
  
“Like I’m going to pass out. Or wretch. Whichever comes first.” She pulled down her mask and took the drink to her lips dizzily.

“Well don’t,” he said, checking the back of her head for blood. He’d heard her skull smack against the wood even from a distance. “You probably have a concussion. That mixture should help though.”

“Good.” She downed the last of it, looking out toward the shattered pieces of her axe. She must’ve been delirious, because she couldn’t muster up the proper amount of concern for her favorite weapon. Better it than her, she supposed. With nothing to fight with however, she doubted their chances of survival were good if they stuck around any longer than they needed to.

“Don’t bother with me,” she told him. “Let’s just finish up so we can get the hell off this island.”

-

“What happened to your axe?”

Truthfully, that was not the first thing she expected to hear from Luka. But the Viking Axe was practically an extension of her arm, and it must’ve seemed strange for her to be seen without it. A cutlass was strapped to her belt in its stead, and Mercedes tried to explain the situation as plainly as she could. “It’s getting patched up at the Dirnado Forge. I, uh — broke it.”

The priestess looked immediately concerned. “What were you fighting that could break a weapon like that?”

“It’s not important,” she dismissed, and shifted to access an inner pocket in her coat. “Here, I’ve got something for you. It’s more for _him_ actually. I think he knows it too.”

Luka looked over her shoulder to see Leviathan peeking out of the lake in a crocodilian fashion, which was odd; typically he stayed hidden when others came to visit. Turning back to Mercedes she was presented with a circular glass bottle, filled with some sort of shimmering blue liquid. “What is this?”

“An antitoxin that should speed along his recovery,” she said. “ _Best remedy in Lapis_ \- or so my sources tell me.”

Luka gingerly took the bottle into her hands, staring down at it. “Does this have anything to do with your broken axe?”

“Who knows.” Mercedes shrugged, then nodded her chin in the direction of the lake. “You should hurry up with that. The big guy looks like he’s getting impatient.”

With one last glance up at Mercedes the priestess headed back to the lake. Leviathan lifted more fully out of the water, and the two seemed to communicate silently. Mercedes’s pulse took to a steady pound. They’d spent almost an entire month trying to get the medicine back to him. Even if they’d made quite a lot of money from the rest of the haul, this was the part that mattered most to her. If Leviathan rejected the antitoxin she would consider the whole expedition a failure.

Finally, after what felt like a small eternity, the esper swam closer to shore and lowered his head. He opened his jaws, prompting Luka to pour the contents of the bottle into his mouth. Mercedes let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Once the bottle was empty Luka stepped backwards, and Leviathan shut his jaws and righted his position.

There was a quiet exchange of thoughts again, before Luka turned back to her with an almost radiant expression. “The Water God wishes to see you.”

Not entirely excited about the idea, Mercedes cautiously approached the lakeshore. She stood still as Leviathan closed in, regarding her with that same unreadable expression he had on the day she’d first encountered him. Then, slowly, he lowered his head and nudged her appreciatively. Mercedes let out a short laugh in response, placing her hand on the esper’s armored muzzle. _‘Knock it off, you overgrown sea snake. I didn’t do it for you.’_

Leviathan withdrew with a gentle rumble, as if hearing her thoughts, and pushed off shore to return to the bottom of the lake. Mercedes watched him leave before turning to Luka. With that warm and welcoming smile of hers the younger woman began to walk towards her. Mercedes knew what she would do next (it happened more than enough times for her not to), so she opened her arms and embraced Luka when she came in to hug her tightly.

Mercedes expected her to go on like she normally did; about how happy and grateful she was. She didn’t, and somehow the silence that stretched between them said more than words ever could. Seconds ticked on, and Mercedes could feel a faint blush warm her cheeks. She let her mind go blank, focusing on how nice it felt to have her in her arms and not bothering to question why. She rocked them from side to side leisurely, her knuckles brushing across the girl’s bare shoulder.

It was Luka who finally broke the silence, her voice muffled in the cloth of her coat. “I have something to tell you.”

Mercedes’s heartbeat thickened, and she hesitated before responding. “Yeah?”

“Very soon, I will be leaving the lake,” she said, much to the other woman’s surprise. “The Water God has voiced his decision to return to Paladia, so that he might assist my brother. I was worried, but with the medicine you’ve given him I feel so much more at ease. I’m elated. It’s all because of you.”

Mercedes was still fixated on the beginning of her statement. “You’re leaving the lake?”

“Yes. When the Water God is gone I will serve no purpose here. However, the waters of Olderion are still defiled. They need to be purified.” Luka pulled back to look up at Mercedes, her expression somewhat self-conscious. “You’ve done so much already that it is entirely selfish of me to ask this of you, but … will you come with me?”

She furrowed her brow. “Where?”

“Everywhere. The entire nation must be set right. I have no doubt that with you and your crew I can cleanse the waters in half the time it would take me with the soldiers on land. I would rather they stay behind to protect the city, as it is.”

“Luka, I …” she hesitated, looking away from that innocent, questioning expression. She was tired of the ruse. That near-death experience knocked enough sense into her to realize that what she was doing was wrong. If Luka knew what her day to day life really entailed, she would not be asking to spend it with her. “I don’t know if I can do that — you wouldn’t want me to.”

Mercedes pulled away, staring at the ground as the silence drew on. Maybe Luka wouldn’t ask why and they could leave it at that. She didn’t want to see the disappointment in her eyes.

“Is it because you’re a pirate?”

She snapped her head up at that, so surprised that her heart felt like it would leap out of her throat. “H-How did you-”

“Nichol told me a while ago,” Luka said, smiling calmly. “After we first met, I believe.”

 _‘Nichol, you little shit!’_ Mercedes closed her eyes and pressed her palm to her forehead. He said he’d keep that between them. But then again, could she really blame him? Luka was his younger sister. Of course he would warn her, just to keep her safe and aware. Even so — Luka had known what she was the entire time, and yet she still smiled so fondly at her. It was a lot to take in.

Her hand slid, looking at the priestess through the spaces between her fingers. “Knowing that, you would want to keep me in your company?” Mercedes asked, her eyes skeptical.

“I have for a while now, haven’t I?”

“... Why?”

“Because you’re a good person,” Luka said plainly, matching the intensity of her gaze. “I keep telling you this but you never want to listen.”

Mercedes scoffed, bringing her hand back down to place it on her hip. “Well that’s because it just sounds so ridiculous.” She looked away with a pause, then shrugged. “But it’s your choice to trust me so who am I to judge?”

Luka let out a small chuckle. “Does that mean you’ll join me?”

Mercedes glanced back at her, taking in the hint of hope in her eyes. She knew she couldn’t deny her, even if she wanted to. “Yeah. Count me in.”

With an excited noise Luka rushed forward and hugged her again. Mercedes had to rebalance herself on impact, and she released a small laugh while placing her hand on the younger woman’s back. This was certainly going to be a change in the pirate’s life; whether or not it was a good one would remain a mystery.

-


	6. Chapter 6

The sea was quiet and the wind was warm that night. A cheery mood had taken hold of the crew, and they could be heard stamping their feet and singing along to a harmonica in the mess hall below deck. Mercedes couldn’t blame them - even she felt it a little. Though she would never show it, a week prior she’d been far less confident than usual. She’d returned from Lake Dorr with some serious news; that as of that moment, they were suspending their unlawful activity and working exclusively for the Olderion Federation. Anyone who refused to cooperate, or doubted they could behave themselves, would be dropped off at the nearest international port. She would hire them back on once the job was over.

She’d been expecting to lose a few men, but when she put it to vote not one of them issued a complaint. Some even seemed excited about the prospect of helping the priestess, and it warmed her heart. They were all a bunch of scoundrels, yes, but they were more loyal than she gave them credit for. They trusted her to lead them, even if this new direction was something they’d never tried before. With a renewed sense of camaraderie they threw themselves into their new assignment - which was, for lack of any better word, pest control. They slayed the monsters while Luka purified the waters.

They’d started immediately after Leviathan’s departure, following a river through a mountain pass back to the cove. It was such a small section, yet it had taken them two days to clear. They had their work cut out for them, but at least Luka’s prayers would stop the monsters from manifesting in those areas again.

“You must be tired after all that. I can tell them to keep it down, if you want.”

Luka shook her head at Mercedes’s offer, that seemingly perpetual smile still present on her lips. “No, it’s alright. I like all the commotion, to be honest.” The bottom of the lake had always been so silent. She craved a bit of loud excitement every now and again.

Once they arrived above deck at the door to Mercedes’s room she held it open, motioning for Luka to enter. “We’ll probably set off an hour after first light. Rest up, alright? I’ll be next door if you need anything through the night.”

Luka furrowed her brow. “Isn’t that your office?”

“Don’t worry about it. I set up a hammock in there.”

“But I couldn’t possibly take your bed,” Luka protested. “You sleep here. I’ll go in the hammock.”

“Do you’ve any idea how uncomfortable hammocks are? Sleep here.”

“I know _exactly_ how uncomfortable they are, which is why I don’t want you sleeping in one on my behalf.”

Mercedes puffed out her cheeks in mild irritation, half contemplating chucking the younger woman into the room and closing the door. Otherwise this argument would go on forever. In the meantime, Luka poked her head inside the cabin and looked around.

“In any case, the bed has more than enough room for the two of us. Why can’t we just sleep together?”

Internally, Mercedes choked on her breath. Externally, she was able to collect herself as Luka turned around. “I suppose we could,” she said pliantly, lifting her brow. “If you’re into that sort of thing.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Luka asked innocently, and took Mercedes’s hand before she could change her mind. The older woman simply shut the door behind them and tried not to laugh. Luka was too pure for this world.

Maneuvering around her she went to the nightstand and retrieved a box of matches, lighting a candle to illuminate the dark cabin. She extinguished the match with a flick of her wrist and looked back to Luka, finding that she’d already set her veil down and was removing her accessories. “We should probably head back to New Olderion soon, to pick up a couple of your things.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Luka said. She walked to the side of the bed closest to the wall and peeled back the covers to lie down. “But don’t go out of your way. A nightgown would be nice but I can manage just fine in this.”

Mercedes gave an understanding nod, before she turned away from Luka and began to pull off her coat. For a moment Luka thought she caught a glimpse of something as the cloth whisked across her shoulders, but the woman’s long mane of hair quickly obscured her view of whatever it was. She continued to disrobe, and it wasn’t until she was down to her thin sleeveless underbodice and bottoms that Luka realized she was staring. She ripped her eyes away before Mercedes could see her, her cheeks turning a dark red.

If that was what Mercedes would be wearing to bed, maybe she’d pick her up some night clothes in New Olderion too. Not that _she_ was offended but … she certainly didn’t want to accidentally offend the other woman. Mercedes had a lovely figure; feminine but still visibly powerful. It was something a small-framed person like herself could really appreciate, but that didn’t give her the right to ogle the woman for it.  
  
When Mercedes finally turned around Luka locked eyes with her. The manner was so painfully deliberate that the older woman couldn’t help but laugh. “No need to be shy. With my wardrobe it’s not like seeing a little skin is anything new.”

“R-right,” Luka murmured, flushing a little deeper. Much to her chagrin that only seemed to amuse Mercedes further. Deciding she couldn’t quite handle that playful quirk of her brow mixed with her limited ensemble, Luka plastered her gaze to the sheets and changed the subject. “S-So what exactly is the plan for tomorrow?”

“We’ll start to clear the east end of the cove until we arrive at the capital.” She sat on her side of the bed as she spoke. Luka tried not to get distracted when she spotted a tattoo on her lower leg, normally hidden by her boot. It was a jellyfish, its tendrils wrapping around her left ankle and onto the top of her foot. Mercedes noticed, and she paused until the priestess could focus again. “After that, I might have to drop you off there while I run some errands.”

“You have to pick up your weapon in Dirnado, right?” She sat up on her elbow. “I’ve never been there. Can’t I stay with you all?”

Mercedes made a face, absently tugging a few wind snags out of her hair with her fingers. “We’re making a pit stop before Dirnado. I don’t know if I want you on that island. It’s not safe.”

“All the more reason to bring a healer with you,” Luka said. When the woman seemed unconvinced she resorted to her best puppy-eyed expression. “Please? I’ve never had the chance to go outside our borders before.”

“There’s likely a reason for that,” Mercedes muttered. But her resolve crumbled with a side glance over to her, and she sighed. “Alright, fine … You know, you’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Luka giggled, and even if Mercedes was teasing her she still felt a touch of giddiness over the compliment. The older woman shifted to slide under the covers, then leaned toward the nightstand and blew out the candle. “Let’s just focus on getting back to the city for now. Sleep well.”

“Sweet dreams,” she responded, and watched Mercedes turn on her side and face the opposite way. She didn’t close her eyes just yet, and when they adjusted to the darkness she quickly sobered from her previously pleasant mood. She could see what caught her attention earlier. With her hair pooled onto the bedding beneath her Mercedes’s back was exposed.

In the silvery moonlight coming in from the windows, Luka could make out several angry looking scars. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized that they sprawled across the entirety of her back, crisscrossing every which-way direction from the top of her shoulders to below where the sheets covered her waist. Monsters hadn’t made those marks, and the thought of it made her chest ache. No wonder why Mercedes had been so petrified of speaking her truth, if that was the price of doing so.

Luka didn’t like scars — they were wounds far too old for her to heal. What’s more, they were often visual reminders of deeper, more serious psychological harm beneath the surface. Mercedes presented herself with an air of unapologetic tenacity, but no human could go through an experience like that and not have it shape them in some fashion.

If she knew one thing about the woman, it was that she didn’t bring up the past. She wondered if she shouldered those memories alone, and whether she would ever trust Luka enough to confide in her. However, if these marks were telling enough of how that story would go, maybe she was better off not knowing.

Unable to pull her eyes away from the scars, and not trusting that she wouldn’t reach out and trace them with her fingers, Luka forced herself to roll over and face the wall. She pulled the covers up to her chin and curled into herself. Now that she was in Mercedes’s life, she wanted to make certain that something like that would never happen to her again. As long as she was with her, she’d be sure to keep her safe.

-


	7. Chapter 7

Luka could feel a touch of adrenaline course through her veins as the port came into view. It was the thrill of adventure, of setting foot on new soil. She did feel guilty for leaving Olderion waters, but Mercedes assured her that the trip to Dirnado would take no more than a week. She’d be back soon enough and working as hard as ever, so she thought she might as well enjoy the brief respite while it lasted.

As they drew nearer Mercedes made an uneasy expression toward Rukh, and at her silent cue he took the helm. Now free to walk about the deck, Mercedes approached Luka and placed her hand on her back. “Come with me.”

With gentle pressure she steered her down the stairs and to her room. She closed the door behind her, turning to look at Luka with an expression more stern than the younger woman was accustomed to. “I want you to stay in here. Do not leave this cabin until I return, is that understood?”

Luka furrowed her brow. She knew the other woman had said the island was dangerous, but wasn’t keeping her locked in the ship a bit excessive? “When will you be back?” she asked warily.

“Soon. I promise.” The ship lurched slightly, signaling their arrival at the quay. Putting her hands on her shoulders she eased Luka to sit down on the bed. She then stepped backwards towards the exit, pointing her index finger for emphasis and holding her gaze. “Stay put. I’ll come right back.”

When the door shut again Luka released a disappointed sigh. She’d wanted to explore the island. From here she couldn’t so much as see the port, even if it was close enough to hear its bustling activity. She flopped onto her back rather unceremoniously and stared up at the ceiling, hoping time would pass more quickly than the slow crawl she currently perceived it to be.

-

A sudden bout of laughter rang out from somewhere on shore, and it pulled Luka from the book she’d begun to read. Curious and a bit envious she shut it in frustration, glancing at the clock on the wall. It’d been a full hour since Mercedes left, and she couldn’t help but feel slighted by the promise she made to her. There was also a part of her that was worried. Mercedes was prone to omitting certain truths, but never flat-out lying. Something could’ve happened to her to make her so late.

Getting onto her feet she approached the door and pried it open enough to peek out. Two crewmen were guarding the threshold on either side, and they looked back at her cautiously.

“Wasn’t Mercedes supposed to be back by now? Have you sent anyone to look for her?” she asked.

The heavier of the two, Mousse, cracked a laugh at her concern. “Don’t you worry about the captain, m’lady. She’s probably off seeing a sweetie is all.” He flinched when the other man swatted him in the gut.

“Don’t listen to this oaf,” he said, fixing his steel eyes on her. “The boss is fine out on her own. She’ll be back soon.”

“Right. Thank you, Hail.” A bit more sheepish than before Luka closed the door, taking a moment to stare blankly at her hand against the wood before pulling away. Mousse’s words were ringing in her ears. She went back to the bed, but oddly enough felt too strange about it now to sit. She walked over to one of the windows instead and leaned against it, wondering if there was any truth to the remark. Mercedes was a beautiful woman; if she had someone waiting for her here, it wouldn’t surprise her at all. She could also understand why having the priestess around would only complicate things.

If it _was_ true, she _should_ feel happy for her companion but - … she didn’t exactly know what she was feeling, in all honesty. It certainly wasn’t a pleasant emotion. More like she’d swallowed a small cannonball.

With a quick knock the door opened, and she tensed up. “Sorry that took so long,” Mercedes apologized, walking over to her while pulling the rucksack off her shoulder. “You’ve no idea how hard it was to find- … What’s with you?” she asked, interrupted by the younger woman’s weary expression. “Those knuckleheads didn’t bother you at all, did they?”

“N-no,” Luka stuttered, looking down. “I was just worried.” Well, it wasn’t the entire truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. She glanced up again to see a skeptical look flicker across the woman’s face, before she shrugged and emptied the contents of her bag onto the bed.

“Dressed all rich and proper like that, you’ll get abducted in a heartbeat,” Mercedes explained. “This will help you blend in. Once you’ve changed we can head into town.”

Luka walked over to her, looking at the outfit splayed out on the duvet. Mercedes really put time and thought into how to keep her safe, and discovering that made the priestess feel even worse for doubting her. She seemed to notice too, and gently touched her forearm to regain her attention. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Mercedes asked. “If you’re nervous we don’t have to go anywhere.”

“It’s not that,” Luka murmured, and shook her head. Reaching up she lifted her veil and folded it carefully. “Thank you for thinking of this. I’ll be ready soon.”

The copper haired woman nodded and made her way over to the door. “Take your time. I’ll be outside.”

-

Mercedes waited on the deck while Luka dressed, absently thumbing the handle of her cutlass. Her eyes swept over the port, narrowing every now and again as they made contact with anyone who seemed suspicious. Given the choice she would have left Luka in New Olderion. This was not a place for her, but she was always so weak-willed when it came to the priestess. She agreed to let her tag along, even though she knew it was inherently a bad idea. But maybe the trip would quench her curiosity, and assure Luka that she was by no means missing out.

The door opened behind her and she shifted to take a glance. Luka emerged wearing an ivory peasant shirt and a plain grey skirt that came to her ankles. A dull maroon sash covered most of her waist, and a bandana of similar color was fashioned on top of her head.

“How do I look?” she asked, twirling in a small circle for her.

“Uh — better.” Mercedes looked away to stop herself from staring, reminded again of how much of a bad idea this was. She could strip her of her gold trimmings and disguise her in common clothes, but there was no way of hiding how absolutely adorable she still was. Masking her concern under a collected expression Mercedes offered her arm. “Just stick close to me, alright?”

Nodding, Luka looped her arm with hers and allowed the woman to lead her off the ship. It didn’t take her more than a few steps to realize that this wouldn’t be at all like Olderion. The air smelled of gunpowder and soot, and the bazaar beside the dock was so crowded that she could barely see the street. Livestock squawked in their pens and vendors argued loudly with their patrons over prices.

Feeling as though she kept getting in everyone’s way Luka inched closer and closer to Mercedes, until they were practically touching at the hip. “What is this place?” she asked nervously.

“This, my dear, is Ruffian,” Mercedes answered. “The island is right between the Olderion and Dirnado borders, so all sorts of shady characters convene here to do business.”

“It’s an island without a government?” Luka asked. “Who enforces the law?”

Mercedes almost laughed. “Let’s just say we learn how to get along.” Steering her out of the bazaar and a few streets down they arrived at a slightly less chaotic part of town. In front of them was a tavern, and Luka briefly read the name _Sailors’ Haven_ before they passed through the threshold. The interior was dark in comparison to the bright sunshine outdoors, and she looked around a bit uneasily as several faces turned to stare at them. What were they doing here, she wondered.

Mercedes unhooked her arm from Luka’s, offering a reassuring smile when the younger woman turned to her in confusion. She then walked over to the crowded bar and initiated a conversation with a man she seemed to know, leaving the priestess to stand awkwardly in place. She wasn’t left alone for long, however.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing here?”

Luka heard it from her peripheral, coming from a table against the wall nearby. Creasing her brows she chose not to engage, staring instead at the pattern on Mercedes’s coat like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

“Oi, miss — miss.”

“I think she’s ignoring you, mate.”

“She pro’lly can’t hear me in all this mess. _Miss_. _You_. With the lovely pale hair.”

It was such a direct description that she couldn’t pretend not to hear it. Reluctantly she cast her eyes in the table’s direction, finding two inebriated men slouched back in their chairs. The one on the right gave a dopey looking grin, proud that he’d gotten her attention. “Why don’t you come over here and have a drink with us?”

“Oh, I don’t think there’s room for me,” Luka tried to decline politely.

“Sure there is. You can sit right here on my lap,” the man purred, slapping his thigh invitingly.

The priestess wrinkled her nose. “That’s not a very proper thing to say.”

“Proper, she says,” he laughed. “Come have a drink.”

“No thank you.”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport. One drink.”

“I don’t drink,” Luka told him, disapproval invading her tone.  
  
“Maybe you should. Might help you loosen up a little,” he teased.

Her eyes darted back to Mercedes, who was still distracted with the barkeep. Deciding she’d had enough of being goaded she made a step towards her, but felt a sudden rough pull as the man grabbed a segment of her braid.

“Oi I was only-” Before he could finish the sentence a serving tray whirled across the room and smacked him square in the face. Startled he let her go, and Mercedes was at her side in a few short strides. Her boot met the edge of the table and she kicked it forcefully out at the man, sending both him and the furniture toppling over with a clatter.

“Touch her again,” she warned, standing over the man. Cradling his face he gargled a slew of colorful words, none of which Mercedes batted an eye at. The other man, a regular, merely sat in his chair and sipped his ale; he knew better than to get on the pirate’s shit-list.

“Alright, who’s the arse makin’ a scene?” Barging in from a set of doors in the back came a barrel-chested man with short silver hair. He looked to be in his early sixties. The disheveled man on the floor pointed to Mercedes, and she turned to the newcomer with her hands on her hips and an unapologetic expression.

The older man looked at a table of regulars nearby and nodded his head toward the exit. “Get this scum out of my bar.”

Luka panicked as the table of men stood, instinctively moving closer to the other woman to protect her. But to her surprise they leaned down and hefted the drunkard up by his arms, dragging him out the door. Confused, she looked back at the silver haired man to see that his stoic demeanor had broken. He approached Mercedes and enfolded her into a strong embrace.

“There’s my spitfire,” he chuckled. “It’s good to see you, lass. Come, into the kitchen.” He let her go and walked in the direction he’d come from. Luka watched him leave, before she felt a gentle hand on her back and looked up at Mercedes.

“I’m sorry I-”

“It’s okay,” Luka interrupted. She didn’t want Mercedes to think that she was incapable of looking after herself. She could’ve taken care of the man on her own, even if a slap and a stern verbal lecture was more her style.

Feeling the hand on her back apply the slightest pressure, Luka took the wordless suggestion and walked with Mercedes to the kitchen. There they found the older man already at work on the stovetop, and upon seeing them he set his pan away from the flame and grabbed a hand towel.

He looked from Mercedes to Luka with an amused expression. “Who’s this?”

“My cook,” she lied.

The man rolled his eyes and approached the smaller woman with an outstretched hand. Luka took it and they shook. “How do you do, miss.” He smiled at her warmly, then glanced sidelong at Mercedes with a knowing look. “Your cook has _remarkably_ soft hands.”

Mercedes pursed her lip and Luka giggled at the exchange. She pulled her hand away and curtsied. “How do you do. My name is Luka. And you are?”

“Seaking!” The man boasted, throwing the dish rag over his shoulder. “I know, must be shocking to see the legend in person.” Luka blinked at him curiously, and at her underwhelming response he threw another disbelieving look at the other woman. “You didn’t tell her about me?”

“When would it come up?” Mercedes argued, and appeared almost annoyed that she had to explain. Turning to Luka she gestured in the man’s direction. “Seaking is — well, _was_ , the former captain of the Nautilus.”

Luka looked back at the man, a sudden light of excitement in her eyes. “Really?”

“Sure was.” He beamed. “Sailed the seas for half a lifetime before I retired. Too old for that shite nowadays.”

“Yes. Now he cooks,” Mercedes deadpanned, sounding disappointed.

“Leave an ol’ man to his pastimes. Cooking calms the soul. You should try it some time, instead of relying on poor Luka here.” He winked at the priestess, playing along with Mercedes’s gimmick. “So what’s the occasion?” he asked. “Did’ya need something or were you just passing through?”

Mercedes shifted a glance at Luka, then at the doors before reaching into the inner pocket on her coat. She approached Seaking and took his hand, placing a sizable pouch of coins in his open palm. “How is everyone?” she asked. Her eyes were serious as they searched his.

“About as well as they’ll ever be.” He weighed the bag, looking both relieved and a touch guilty. “You’re a good lass for pitching in.” Walking over to a cloth on the wall he pulled it back and revealed a safe, which he opened and secured the pouch in. He came back over and clapped his hands together, raising his brows. “They’re usually all back by supper. I’m sure they’d love’te see ya, if you want to swing over there later.”

Mercedes looked at Luka again, uncertain, and even though the younger woman was clueless as to whom they spoke of she nodded encouragingly. Her curiosity was at its limit. Mercedes was such a tight-lipped character, and Luka would be lying if she said she didn’t want to know more about her and the life she led. Here was an opportunity for that.

-

They spent their time roaming the island for a while afterward, Mercedes showing Luka some of the more well-known landmarks and taking her to a café that overlooked the harbor. When the sun hung low on the horizon they made their way further inland, and the captain warned her not to be surprised. They arrived at a large, semi-decrepit communal area which looked like it may have been an inn previously. There was a wrought iron pot cooking over a fire in the courtyard, and a few men and women were lounging out around it. Luka looked them over, noticing that most were either old, sick, or debilitated in some fashion. A few were quick to recognize Mercedes, and they came over with warm smiles and welcoming greetings.

As it turned out, these people were all members of Seaking’s crew at some point. While many were retired by the time Mercedes joined the crew, she still considered them her own, and helped her former captain financially support the lot. They all talked well after sundown, sharing meals and stories, and Luka was content to keep to herself at the fireside and listen.

Seaking eventually came back from his shift at the tavern and sat down beside her. They observed the others in quiet but comfortable silence, before he spoke in an apologetic voice. “Sorry if this is upsetting, lass,” he said. “Most youngins choose this life without thinkin’a where it leads. When you don’t have a home, or a family, this here’s about as good as it gets when ya can’t work no more.”

“It is difficult to see, but … I feel as though I need to see it.” She looked over to Mercedes, who was talking a distance away with a man who’d lost most of his left leg. He followed the direction of her gaze and made a short laugh in his throat.

“She’s a stubborn one, she is. Givin’ more than she should. But she’s been like that as long as I’ve known ‘er. She’d be damned if the rich get richer while the poor go hungry. Regular ol’ Robin Hood, don’t ya think?”

Luka smiled, her eyes soft. “Perhaps she’s paying your kindness forward. For taking her in and leaving her your ship.”

The old man cackled drly. “ _My_ ship? You’ve got it backwards, lass. The Nautilus is _her_ ship.”

Luka creased her brow. “Her ship? But - weren’t you captain?”

“Aye. Until she had enough experience to take on the role herself.” He leaned over the pot on the fire and ladled out some broth. Taking the tin cup to his lips he immediately grimaced, displeased with the taste. “Got to do everything myself,” he muttered.

Ever curious Luka scooted closer, trying to get him back on topic. “When did you first meet? Is there a story to this?”

Seaking scrunched his face and scratched his stubbly chin, trying to remember exactly. “Oh I don’ know. She was a wee thing back then. Fifteen I think.”

“A pirate at fifteen?” Luka gaped.

He shook his head. “Nah. The year after that. She started off just helpin’ us out. No one expected a posh girl to be smugglin’ goods ‘round the city, that’s for sure.”

Luka’s fists unconsciously tightened in her lap, her pulse leaping with excitement. She tried to contain her enthusiasm in regards to the subject, as it could very well be inappropriate. She just really wanted to know. “What made her join your crew officially?”

She studied his face for any indication of how that story might go. All in all it was unreadable; somewhere in between uncomfortable and proud. He masked his awkwardness with a friendly laugh and rested back on his palms. “It’s a long story, and not mine to tell … She seems ‘ta like you though. Maybe she’ll share it someday.”

Luka nodded, and tried not to deflate completely. Mercedes was more of a mystery than ever. At least the new discovery confirmed one of her theories. Mercedes wasn’t just smart, she was learned. She read and spoke as properly as any person of noble birth would. The way she carried herself also told of a certain level of class. Whatever her upbringing, it most definitely involved a fair bit of money. Only a wealthy family could afford a ship like the Nautilus, which begged the question - why was she now a pirate?

-

“Thanks for being so patient. I hope that wasn’t too traumatizing.”

Luka shook her head, taking off her bandana and loosening the ties of her sash. “Not at all. It was very eye-opening. I had no idea that such a poor area existed so close to the Federation. It saddens me. We could’ve helped.”

“Don’t worry yourself with that,” Mercedes dismissed, changing into her own night clothes. “Ruffian may be poor, but I’m sure it would prefer to stay lawless. Olderion aid would only stir up trouble on the island.”

Luka hummed a resigned agreement. She could pay Mercedes for her service, and Mercedes was free to do whatever she wanted with that money. However, the Federation was sure to take issue if the priestess were to personally donate to the sanctuary in Ruffian. She received her salary from the Olderion citizens, in order to protect their _own_ people. Regardless, she wished she could do more to help Seaking’s crew.

They both laid down, exhausted, and Mercedes blew out the candle so that only the nighttime sky illuminated the cabin. She situated herself on her side, and looked over to see Luka staring at her with a strange but pleasant expression. “What?” she laughed.

“I was going to ask you a question, but I think I already know the answer.”

“Yeah?” she challenged, scooting her pillow a little closer. “Try me.”

Luka smiled softly, relaying her brother’s favorite query like a rehearsed mantra. “If you could save only one life, or one hundred lives, which would you choose?” The older woman glanced at the sheets in thought, and this time it was Luka who scooted closer. “I think you would choose the hundred.”

“You think?” Mercedes asked, raising her brow.

Luka nodded against her pillow. “You’re always looking out for everyone. Even if you don’t like to admit it, there are a lot of people who depend on you.”

“I guess,” she conceded. The corners of her lips tugged slightly, her gaze softening as she continued to stare at the bedding. “Even so. I’d like to think I’m the type to choose one life over all the others … if they were special enough.” She paused, releasing a small, silent laugh. “I think I might already have someone like that, actually.”

Her emerald eyes lifted to meet Luka’s just then, and the priestess’s heart skipped a beat. She realized at that moment how very close they were, their pillows practically saddled up against each other. Her eyes widened, unconsciously darting to the woman’s lips before she forced them back up.

That stare was evoking all sorts of turmoil inside of her. It reminded her of the feeling from earlier that afternoon, when Mousse’s comment had conjured up images of Mercedes wrapped in the arms of a stranger. It made her feel ill, but at the same time her pulse leapt uncontrollably with a hope she didn’t know she possessed. She had to find out.

“W-Who?” she asked, trying so hard to sound indifferent.

Mercedes held her gaze for a moment more, before she made a face and reached up to tap the priestess on the nose, surprising her. “Myself, of course,” she teased. Laughing at her own joke she rolled onto her other side, pulling the covers up to her shoulder. “You think too much of me, Luka. Anyway. Sleep well.”

“Right … Goodnight, Mercedes.” Luka turned away as well, and tried to get her heart to stop pounding. She felt a little embarrassed. Was Mercedes toying with her? Did she even notice what sort of effect she had on her? Or did she jest because she _had_ noticed, and didn’t feel that way about her? Everything was suddenly so confusing.

On the opposite side of the bed, Mercedes quietly splayed her hand over her own hammering heart and took a deep breath. With the way Luka had been looking at her, she had to force herself to turn away. Otherwise she would have caved into her impulses; would’ve leaned over and answered the woman’s inquiry in a very direct fashion. But that would be a bad idea, worse than bringing her to Ruffian.

Luka had asked for her help, not her affection. They had a job to do, and Mercedes wouldn’t muddy the waters of their professional relationship by trying something so bold - even if the priestess appeared more than willing to entertain such an idea. That longing expression etched into her mind, she bit her lip and hoped the pain would calm her down. That was it. Everything would be better in the morning. They could set sail for Dirnado, and she could distract herself and keep pretending that she wasn’t absolutely smitten with the woman beside her.

-


	8. Chapter 8

“You almost ready?”

“Almost,” Luka said, taking a last glance around the market. She looked up at Mercedes when she heard a distinct crunch, and her brows creased. “Where did you get that apple?”

“Found it,” she told her calmly, taking another bite. “Why, want some?”

The priestess sighed quietly, scanning the vicinity for the appropriate vendor to pay. If Mercedes was peckish she could’ve just said something. There was no need to steal, especially in New Olderion of all places. Identifying the correct seller she started to walk over, but Mercedes chuckled and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Relax. He gave it to me.” As if to emphasize her words the man at the stand waved at them, his expression somewhat dreamy. Mercedes raised the fruit in her hand and winked in response. Somehow, that felt even worse than the prospect of her stealing. Shaking her head Luka didn’t dwell on it for long, and pulled out her shopping list to give it another once-over.

“That should be everything, short of a few ingredients. We can manage though.” She hefted up her wicker basket, Mercedes doing the same with her own. Even though the captain had specified that she was kidding, Luka had taken her role as ‘cook’ to heart. She insisted on making at least one balanced meal for the crew a day. It seemed a bit over the top to Mercedes, but if that was how the woman wanted to spend her time and money then that was up to her.

They headed west to the docks, and Mercedes cast a glance at Luka as they went. “What are you up to after this?”

“While there’s time, I’d like to see how everyone in the city is faring. It’s one of my duties as Warden.”

Mercedes shook her head gently. She’d hoped to convince her to take the afternoon off. Luka had been working so hard recently — they all had. She supposed she could find a nice place to set up a hammock and read, but she doubted she could enjoy herself knowing that the other woman was off toiling away with errands. “Mind if I join you?” she asked. “Unless you’re sick of me by now.”

Luka looked at the ground and smiled a bit shyly. They spent so much time together that she sometimes wondered if Mercedes felt stuck with her. It was heartening to know that she wanted to be nearby, even when it wasn’t necessary. “I don’t mind at all,” she replied.

-

Naturally, Luka wanted to check up on Arsha first, even though she’d seen her earlier that morning and they were sleeping in the same home. She was the reason for their long stay in the capital, after all; her baby was expected any day now. Luka insisted on being there for her when the time came. There was a fine line between enthusiastic and overbearing, however, and Luka was straddling that edge. Arsha gave Mercedes a friendly but pleading look, and that was all the prompting she needed to shoo the priestess out of the Warden house. At least for the next couple of hours.

From there they made their way around town, gathering the general gossip and asking passerbys about their health and families. They stopped at a home that Luka seemed to know, and she knocked delicately on the door. It took a while, but they heard a lock unlatch and the door opened a sliver. On the other side was a guarded looking girl, who stared at them expectantly.

“Hi there,” Luka said, smiling. “Is your mother up for visitors?”

The girl disappeared down the hallway for a moment. Then she came back to unbolt the door completely, gesturing for them to enter. Unfamiliar with Mercedes, the girl shot her a suspicious look. The pirate boss shot one right back at her, quirking her brow at the bold child. She followed Luka down the hallway, but hovered in the threshold when she saw the room the priestess had ducked into.

Within, a woman lay propped up in bed. She was incredibly frail in appearance, but she still possessed enough strength to reach out for Luka when she approached. The priestess took her hand between her own and squeezed it supportively, asking how she was feeling. The woman murmured a few weak words, none of which Mercedes could hear from a distance. Though Luka smiled, and the woman smiled, the child did not. She sat in her chair opposite Luka and ignored every comforting platitude exchanged between the pair. She looked haggard, hopeless — like she’d been through this so many times before.

It triggered a visceral reaction in Mercedes, rearing painful memories. She needed to get out of there. Without a word to anyone she walked briskly back down the hallway and out the door. She closed it behind her, her tight grip on the handle stopping her from fleeing completely. Bowing her head she took in a large breath, holding it in her chest. She thought she was past this. Even after so many years the emotions still lingered close beneath the surface, twisting like a knife in her gut. She hated how vulnerable it left her feeling.

She waited outside for the remainder of the visit, and when Luka emerged she found her leaning against the facade of the building with her arms crossed. Her emerald eyes briefly met hers, then shot back down to the cobblestones. “I didn’t feel like I belonged in there,” she explained in a low tone.

“I’m sure she wasn’t bothered,” Luka responded. She took in the other woman’s demeanor in silence, before asking softly. “Are you okay?”

“M’fine,” she murmured. Pushing off the wall she started to walk down the street, internally brooding over how useless she’d been. If she were stronger she could’ve said something encouraging to the child. But she’d let her own experiences dictate her thoughts on the matter, and knew there was nothing positive she could offer. So she’d run away instead, like she always did whenever her confidence wore dangerously thin.

There was a touch at her side, distracting her from her inner turmoil. Somewhere along the way Luka had fallen in stride with her, and her hand sought out hers. Fingers ghosting along the length of her palm, they tentatively weaved between her own and squeezed affectionately; reminding Mercedes that she was there for her. Her heart quickened in her chest, and she slowly closed her fingers around the other woman’s hand and squeezed back.

Before meeting Luka, Mercedes had never pegged herself as being easy to read. It was embarrassing how well she understood her, yet at the same time she was incredibly grateful for that. She didn’t have to say a thing, and Luka would be there to comfort her regardless.

-

Mercedes bolted upright in bed, startled and still half asleep, when she realized that an earnest rapping on her door had roused her. She threw a suspicious look towards it and pulled open her nightstand drawer, retrieving a dagger. Good things rarely came knocking on your door at three in the morning. Getting out of bed she padded over to the threshold, listening for a moment before asking curtly. “Who’s there?”

“It’s me,” came the light voice from the other side, and Mercedes exhaled and lowered her weapon. Unlocking the door she pulled it open. Luka stood before her, panting and still in her night clothes in spite of how chilly the air was. Concern for her served to wake Mercedes up more quickly. “What’s the matter? … Where are your shoes?”

“Huh? Oh.” Luka looked down, as though she was first noticing that herself. She’d been so excited that she ran all the way from the Warden house barefoot. Still gasping for breath she shook her head, smiling as she grabbed the woman’s arms. “Never mind that. It’s Arsha.”

“Is she alright?” she asked nervously.

“She’s fine! She - she had the baby!” Luka managed, and Mercedes couldn’t decide whether she looked ecstatic or upset. “She went into labor just after sundown. It’s a girl. She’s so tiny, and healthy, and she looks so much like Elle — She looks so much like Elle.” Though she was positively beaming, large teardrops still rolled down her cheeks. It tore at the older woman, and without thought she pulled Luka forward into her arms.

The priestess hiccupped through her sobs, bringing her arms up to circle around her waist. “I’m so happy. I wanted to shout and run through the streets, but everyone’s asleep ... I’m sorry. I must be such a mess.”

“Don’t ever apologize for the way you feel,” Mercedes told her, resting her cheek on her head. Of course Luka would be a wreck. She had a niece now, one that her brother was not alive to care for himself. It was a lot to handle emotionally. She rocked her from side to side, feeling the wetness of her tears and the flicker of her lashes against her neck. Unconsciously she nuzzled her jaw against her hair, and Luka tightened her hold in response.

“Nichol has to hurry and come home,” she murmured, sniffling. “He has to see her - has to be there for her. It can’t just be Arsha and myself.”

Mercedes parted her lips to respond, but shut them on second thought. She’d wanted to tell her that she could help, but that would be meddling in the family’s personal affairs. Even if she did feel close with Luka, she was still just a comrade in arms. She didn’t want to overstep her boundaries. “How is Arsha doing now?” She asked instead.

“She’s alright, just tired. Both she and the baby were resting soundly when I left.”

“And what about you?” Mercedes continued. “Aren’t you tired? Have you rested at all?”

“I am tired, but I don’t know if I can sleep. I should probably return soon anyway, in the event that she needs help.” Drawing back slightly she looked up at her. “Come with me? You don’t have to stay awake or anything. I just — think it might help me relax, having you near.”

Because she was so emotionally taxed at the moment, Mercedes refrained from teasing her in any fashion. She nodded, without so much as a raised brow, and went to collect her things for the morning. When she returned she threw her coat over the priestess’s shoulders to keep her warm, then lifted her pack and axe onto her back - ushering for Luka to lead them off the ship and back to the Warden home.

-

Sunlight bouncing off bright white curtains at daybreak woke Mercedes, and everything all at once felt alien to her. There was an unfamiliar warmth across the left side of her body, causing her to stiffen and open her eyes with a confused grimace. She eased up immediately when she realized that the form huddled beside her was Luka.

They’d gone to her room in the early hours of the morning, and she couldn’t remember who ended up falling asleep first. It was probably her, as she would’ve moved to a couch or chair otherwise. Luka’s bed was more snug than the one in her cabin; there wasn’t much room to share, and in consequence the smaller woman was practically on top of her. But even in her sleep she didn’t seem to mind. Her arm was slung along her hip, and her head rested against her chest with the most peaceful expression across her lips.

If it were any other person Mercedes would have been shoving and hollering by now. Instead she merely released a long exhale, trying to calm herself so that her thudding heart would not wake her companion. She stared up at the ceiling, skimming her knuckles along the woman’s arm lazily. Though she knew she shouldn’t, she couldn’t help but think that she could get used to this. She was never more content than she was with the priestess in her arms, and she needed to savor these brief moments while they lasted. They were already halfway through with their mission; there was no way of knowing how much longer it would take, or when they would eventually part ways.

Disheartened by the notion, Mercedes turned towards Luka and closed her eyes, breathing in the fragrance of her hair. Taking a risk, she held the sleeping woman closer and planted a light kiss atop her head — unaware that Luka had done the very same the night before.

-


	9. Chapter 9

Long shadows ran along the floor of the grove, climbing over endless tangles of mangrove roots and giving the forest an otherworldly ambience. It was much calmer here, contrary to the chaos they so recently endured. They’d been to the Water Shrine a few days prior. There, for the very first time, Mercedes witnessed Luka take a collected but determined offensive; pushing back the monsters with her magic until she arrived at the heart of the shrine - the chamber where her brother met his end.

She’d knelt among the glistening, shattered shards of the Water Crystal and prayed for what felt like hours. Mercedes would duck away from camp in the next corridor to secretly watch her, making sure that she was alright throughout the night. It was painful not to go over and comfort her, but she understood when Luka wanted to be alone. She could only hope that the priestess was not holding herself responsible for what transpired there.

Taking her eyes from the ground Mercedes looked over in Luka’s direction. She was wading waist-deep in the brook beside her, eyes closed and hands ghosting along the surface of the water. She moved slowly, elegantly, her shimmering blue spell spreading patterns behind her and setting her aglow in the purple twilight. The older woman had to force her eyes away, too easily transfixed, and she concentrated again on her footing on the bank.

They were alone again. Given the complete lack of enemies in the vicinity Mercedes ordered her men back to the ship before sundown. She stayed behind while Luka finished up her purification rites. The silence stretched on between them; there was only the songs of tree frogs and the gentle swish of the water Luka disrupted. She needed that silence to focus on her prayer, but even if she could talk Mercedes wondered if she would. Ever since the Water Shrine she’d become more muted, less approachable. Never unfriendly, but certainly distant. It worried Mercedes. Maybe she would finally admit that and ask her about it later.

Clearing the riverbend, they arrived at a small pool that emptied out into the ocean. The trees pulled back from the bank and created a clearing, allowing bits and pieces of the early night sky to shine through.

“Huh.” Mercedes placed a hand on her hip. “That was a lot quicker than I thought it would be.”

Luka glanced up with a small smile, walking toward the sandy incline of the pool. “This land was protected dearly by the forest spirit Carbuncle. Like the Water God, I feel he is no longer here. His influence remains, however.”

Mercedes nodded, looking around. She hadn’t been able to put her finger on it before, but she noticed there was something mystical about the cape. It was as if the roots themselves hummed with energy. Bringing her eyes back to Luka, she saw she was completely out of the water now and looking back at her with an ambiguous expression. Confused by it, she lifted her chin in the direction of the sea. “We should walk around the shore to get back. It’d probably be faster.”

“Well — actually,” Luka hesitated, looking down as she played with her hands, “Can we stay here a while longer?”

Mercedes felt an anxious pull at her stomach, but she hid it well enough and nodded. “Of course,” she said, sauntering over at her typical leisurely pace. “Any particular reason?”

“I just wanted some time to talk,” she answered, her eyes downcast as the other woman approached. “You tend to get fairly distracted on the ship.”

“You would too if you were mother hen to a bunch of miscreants,” Mercedes countered. “But I'm here now, so you have my undivided attention.”

“Okay.” Luka took a visible breath, stealing a quick glance at her before looking down again. “I wanted to know-”

A sudden rustling in the treeline interrupted her, and Mercedes’s gaze went from soft to predatory in an instant. Hefting the Viking Axe off her shoulder she sailed it toward the noise. The blade embedded in a nearby tree with a metallic thunk, and some small furry creature skittered away chattering with panic. The impact was enough to shake the tree forcefully, rousing a wave of butterflies from their roosts. They took to the clearing in dozens, circling the pair and temporarily aweing both into silence with their strange luminescence.

Turning back to Luka, Mercedes gave a sheepish grin. “What was that you were saying about distractions?”

Luka let out a weak laugh, shaking her head. “Why am I not surprised?”

“I don’t think anything surprises you much these days,” Mercedes chuckled, retrieving her weapon. “Go on with what you were saying.”

“After that I’m not sure if I want to,” Luka teased, taking a few steps toward the shore.

Mercedes followed, shrugging casually. “Alright. Well _you’ve_ got bugs in your hair, and _I’m_ not going to help you with that if you won’t at least humor me.”

“Bugs?” Luka repeated worriedly, peering over her shoulder. Beneath her veil she could faintly make out a pulsating white light. A few of the butterflies must have gotten trapped there in all the commotion. She tried to brush them off, but it seemed they’d taken a liking to the loose tresses that hung around her shoulders. She threw Mercedes a pleading look. “Please help?”

The pirate rolled her eyes with a smirk and stepped closer, planting her axe in the sand. “Hold still.”

“Don’t hurt them.”

“I know, I know,” she lulled, slipping her hands beneath her veil. With deft movements she grasped the fragile creatures by their wings and set them free, working slow. Luka took in her concentrated expression, blushing when she unconsciously leaned closer to her level for a better view. Mercedes combed her fingers through her hair and shook it lightly. Confident that she’d gotten them all, she smoothed her hands down to where her braid began, fixing all she had disturbed.

“That should do it,” she said, reaching up to tug the woman’s veil back into place. Only then did their eyes meet, and the exchange was enough to freeze Mercedes in place. Luka stared up at her with an unmistakable yearning, brows gently curved and her cheeks painted a soft pink. Letting out a short breath Mercedes swept her eyes down to her lips, wondering what she should do. Luka didn’t let her struggle for long. Closing the distance between them she glided her hands along the older woman’s shoulders, inclining her head just enough to entice her.

Unable to resist the invitation, Mercedes slowly, cautiously leaned down. Their lips brushed together, only a light whisper of touch between them - delicate in a way that betrayed the woman’s fearless persona. She pulled back slightly, searching Luka’s cerulean eyes, before heavy eyelids closed and they both leaned in again, more confident now. Luka pressed gently into the contact, her lips soft and moving against hers in unhurried but passionate kisses. Mercedes wrapped her arms around her torso, holding her close, meeting each gentle caress of her lips with just as much affection.

When they parted Mercedes pulled her against her, her embrace tight as she rested her head atop Luka’s. Her breaths were a little deeper than usual, and the smaller woman smiled, listening to the thud of her heart as her own beat wildly in its cage. She could scarcely remember a time where she felt more at peace. But it soon twisted into a bitter reminder of her fears, of what she’d been dwelling on for the past few days.

She was afraid. Visiting the Water Shrine reminded her again of what she’d lost, and almost a year later it remained an open and tender wound. She missed Elle dearly. She missed Nichol. It had always been the three of them together, and then that life had been stolen from them. Not long after that, Mercedes had been there for her — to distract her, to laugh with her. She’d fallen in love with her so easily, before she could even fully recognize what that emotion was.

She didn’t want to lose Mercedes too. They were approaching the last legs of their expedition, and once they reached the end Luka honestly didn’t know what would happen. She of course would return to the capital, but what of Mercedes? Would she and her crew resume their life at sea? If they couldn’t operate in Olderion waters, would they even have reason to come back? Her heart sunk at the thought.

“Mercedes,” she whispered, trepidation in her voice, “What will you do when our journey is over?”

The captain drew out a quiet exhale, thinking over her response. “Do you want an honest answer or some sort of platitude?”

“The truth, please.”

Mercedes frowned, shifting her head away slightly. “Probably go back to piracy.” When Luka didn’t respond she closed her eyes, her heart dropping slightly with guilt. “I’m sorry. It’s not like we have very many options. We’re outlaws.”

“At times, it’s very easy to forget that,” Luka said, pulling away. She looked up into Mercedes’s eyes, her expression a cross between disappointment and confusion. “If you don’t mind me asking — Why? You and the crew, you’re all good people.”

“Good in the right company,” Mercedes reminded. “That doesn’t change who we are. We’ve all earned our place on that ship someway or another.” She picked up her weapon and perched it on her shoulder, walking casually toward the shore. “Rukh ran from the Zoldaad military conscription. Behemoth was too frightening to find work. Pudding - that little shit - actually pickpocketed me in Kolobos. So I offered him an apprenticeship.”

She stood at the edge of the tide, looking out at the constellations above. “The rest - poor, hungry, abandoned. It’s easy to turn to the sea when you’re destitute. It’s almost impossible to come back from it, however.”

Luka slowed to a stop behind her, asking cautiously, “What about you? Why did you turn to the sea?”

Mercedes lowered her head slightly, giving a small, humorless laugh. There was a stretch of silence, before she straightened her stance again and spoke calmly. “Seaking’s the one who started nicknaming the crew, you know - based on whatever trait he saw most prominent in a person. For the longest time, he called me Erinys.”

Luka took a moment to process the name; a monster of fury and rage, hellbent on seeking vengeance on behalf of the wronged. It didn’t seem to suit the woman before her at all, and as if to address that fact Mercedes continued. “I didn’t become a pirate to feed myself. Or because I had nowhere else to turn. I joined Seaking’s crew for revenge.”

Luka walked to her side, gently reaching out for Mercedes’s hand. “Will you tell me?”

The woman looked at her uneasily. She didn’t want to relay the past, but Luka deserved her honesty; not only about what she was, but who. Nodding down the shore she began to walk, holding onto Luka’s hand loosely as she went.

“My family - we were in the shipping industry, but our business collapsed. My father succumbed to his vices, and my mother ... she was always sick. She needed an operation, which my father refused to pay for.” She paused, and Luka had the impression she was picking her words carefully. Given her expression, she didn’t appear to have any kind thoughts towards the man. “I decided I’d get the money myself, and threw my lot in with the folks in the black market. That’s where I met Seaking.”

Mercedes opened her mouth to continue, but for a while nothing came out. She cleared her throat, as if it would rekindle her nerve. “My father, he found out what I was up to. When I was out on a job he ransacked my quarters, and used my savings to pay off his debt … I couldn’t make up the loss. My mother passed shortly afterward.”

Her lips drew an even line, eyes far away. The roll of the tide filled the silence, and Luka lightly squeezed her hand in a show of comfort. Mercedes took in a long breath and shook her head. “So that’s that. Since the man had no qualms about sending her to her death, I took revenge in the only way I knew how. I convinced Seaking to help me steal the Nautilus. It was our family’s last ship and only investment. I’ve lived this way ever since.”

She slowed to a stop, turning toward the priestess, though her eyes remained downcast. “Contrary to what you’re so fond of saying, I am not a good person. My father likely ended up on the streets after that, and for a while I delighted in that notion. I took my anger out on whoever so much as reminded me of him; anyone who flaunted their wealth, or put their own life before a comrade’s. I’ve done a lot of things that you would not be proud of.”

Luka’s gaze flickered over her features, and she asked quietly. “Would you do the same today?”

“I’m not sure,” Mercedes answered, “Probably not … I’d like to do better.”

“Then why not stay in Olderion?” The copper haired woman looked up, and Luka stepped closer. “You could enlist in the Federation. You could have a home. The whole crew could, if they were inclined to give up piracy.”

“Now there’s a thought,” she humored quietly. Luka was still young, and idealistic. Though only a few years her senior, Mercedes’s experiences had taught her to be far more critical and less trusting of such generous offers. The Olderion Federation would not accept a crew like hers into their fleet without certain strings being pulled, and nepotism did not suit the priestess. Nor did she think her men would surrender their freedom to work as full time lackeys for the government. Should Mercedes choose to stay in Olderion, she might have to leave her crew and the Nautilus behind. That was not a decision she was ready to make.

“I’m not sure if the navy’s a right fit, to be honest,” she admitted. “Too many friends on the other side. I can’t be asked to turn my back on them.”

“There’s the ground force too.”

“On land? I’ll dry up,” she teased.

“Well … You could always ferry cargo and passengers on the Nautilus. It’s a modest job.” Luka hesitated, then shook her head and looked down. “But I suppose it’s nowhere near as thrilling as slaying monsters and chasing ships.”

Mercedes observed her, taking in the worry and sadness she fought with difficulty to conceal. Bringing her hand up she lifted her chin, giving a small but reassuring smile. “That thrill can’t last forever, though. Who knows. In a few years I might like a modest job.”

Luka smiled up at her in return, and Mercedes took advantage of their proximity to lean down, planting another chaste kiss against her lips. The smaller woman kissed her back, lacing her arms around her shoulders and pulling herself closer. Mercedes dropped her weapon into the sand and out of the way, hands running along her sides lovingly before they settled at the small of her back. It would be a while more before they returned from shore.

-


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh Ellie. No more tears,” Luka hushed, rocking the finicky babe in her arms. “You’re going to wake your mom if you don’t settle down.”

“Here. Let me.” Mercedes stood from her chair and walked over, holding out her arms. Luka delicately passed the infant to her, who immediately calmed - too captivated by the woman to remember what she was crying about. “Well hey there,” Mercedes chimed, dabbing her little pink nose with her blanket. “You should really be nicer to your aunt, you know. She’s going to be your mentor one day. It would do you well to get in her favor while you can. She can be quite strict.”

“Don’t lie to the baby,” Luka chided softly. “I’m nowhere near as strict as you. Don’t think I didn’t see Pudding running laps along the aqueduct this morning.”

Mercedes shrugged. “Just because we’re at port doesn’t mean he can slack off. It serves him right for sleeping in.”

Luka shook her head with a smile and took Mercedes’s unoccupied seat, watching the other woman walk around the room with the small bundle. There was a certain tenderness in her emerald eyes that warmed Luka’s heart. Despite all her bravado and strength, she looked like a natural in this role. “Would you ever want a family of your own?” she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Mercedes gave a short laugh, letting the babe clasp onto one of her fingers with her tiny fist. “Between the crew and the folks in Ruffian, I think I’ve got enough already,” she answered. But after a pause her shoulders lifted again. “I don’t know … Maybe someday,” she murmured. “Or I could always just steal this one. What do you say? Want to be a pirate, little miss?”

Ellie let out a peal of giggles at the face she was making, and Mercedes turned to Luka with a broad smirk. “I think that’s a yes.”

“Funny. To me it sounds like she’s laughing at you,” the priestess countered.

“Oh fine.” Mercedes turned her attention back to the baby, wrinkling her nose teasingly. “Don’t worry. I’ll corrupt you yet.”

While her eyes were away, Luka let her smile fall. She’d been trying not to think about that subject all day. She didn’t want to talk about it, much less jest.

A full year had gone by since she’d first met Mercedes. The time had passed so quickly - from their first sporadic, clumsy meetings at Lake Dorr, to the grueling, harrowing adventures along the Olderion coast. She’d become so accustomed to being by her side, to waking up with her day in and day out, that she couldn’t begin to fathom how life would be now that it was all over.

This night had dragged on for what felt like forever yet she was too afraid to let it end. Come morning Mercedes would be gone, and the priestess wasn’t certain if she was prepared for that parting.

It wasn’t long before Mercedes crossed the room towards her, pulling her from her thoughts. “She’s asleep,” she whispered. Luka stood, gesturing for her to follow as she exited the parlor. They walked down the hallway to Arsha’s quarters, stepping through the threshold silently as not to disturb the exhausted young mother. Mercedes laid Ellie in her crib, and Luka lovingly brushed her fingers through the babe’s feathery turquoise hair before turning to leave.

When they entered the hallway again Mercedes watched her closely, having picked up on the somberness that invaded her gaze. Normally she would ask what was wrong, but given the circumstances she could venture a fairly accurate guess. Coming up beside her she slipped her arm around her waist, hoping it was enough to comfort her. Luka responded by leaning closer, resting her head against her shoulder as they walked in silence.

Returning to the parlor Luka’s eyes fell upon Mercedes’s axe, which leant against the hearth. The fire reflected off its polished metal and projected patterns of silver and gold across the floor and furniture. She slowed her pace before they could reach it. “I suppose there’s little chance of convincing you to stay in Olderion,” she said quietly.

Mercedes smiled thinly, turning to face her. “You know I wouldn’t deny you anything. But on this I can’t budge. My men need to eat, and there’s no work for the likes of us in Olderion. Not unless the monsters respawn.” Before the priestess could bow her head she caught her chin gently. She tilted it upward to meet her gaze, her eyes reassuring. “I’ll keep everyone on their best behavior. We’ll give this ferry thing a go, and resort to piracy only as a last option. How does that sound?”

Luka searched her eyes, letting her hand fall atop Mercedes’s when it came to rest against her cheek. “Will you come back?”

“Of course I’ll come back. As often as I can.” She bent forward, kissing the top of her head. “You mean too much to me not to.”

“Mercedes,” Luka whispered, her chest releasing a pang of sorrow. She couldn’t decide whether those sweet words helped or hindered her heartache.

The older woman pulled back slightly, giving her a fond smile. “I have something for you,” she said, and gestured toward the armchair beside the fireplace. Luka eyed her curiously, before walking over and sitting down as instructed. Mercedes followed, rummaging in her inner coat pocket and talking as she went. “It’s nothing extravagant, so don’t get too excited. I just saw them for sale in the historic district and — well ...”

She knelt before the priestess and took her hand. Luka tried not to turn completely red, her heart hammering against its cage as Mercedes revealed the mystery gift. It was a pair of evening gloves, deep navy with gold trimming on the sleeves. She reached up and deftly slipped one over her arm, then repeated the same with the other. Luka took a moment to look them over, and Mercedes sat back on her haunches contentedly. “I thought they’d match your vestments nicely. What do you know, I was right.”

“They’re lovely,” Luka admired, a slight crease to her brow. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do this.”

“Nonsense. You deserve to be spoiled every now and again,” Mercedes replied. “You fought hard and kept your country safe. As such, my hope is that you never have to sully these hands of yours again.” She brought one of them to her lips, kissing the back of it as she looked up at her through her lashes. “Should you ever need our help, never hesitate to ask. Let me be the one to fight in your stead.”

Luka looked as though she might speak, but instead she dropped from the armchair and onto her knees - leaning forward to enfold Mercedes into her arms. She held her tightly, face pressed into the crook of the woman’s neck, and in response she wrapped her arms around the priestess’s torso. They stayed like that for a long while, silhouetted in the flickering flames of the hearth. At this point, words would only get in the way.

-

Mercedes narrowed her gaze on the crew members that watched her approach the quay in the morning, Luka in tow. Their curiosity was becoming quite insufferable lately. She could do without the prying eyes and amused expressions; her relationship with the priestess was not a spectator sport.

“Everyone’s aboard?” she asked, coming up to a small group on the dock. Rukh was among them, and in his typical stoic manner he nodded.

“Ready to sail at your command, captain,” he said, before his eyes fell upon Luka. Stepping over to her he hunkered down on one knee, bowing his head. “M’lady, it was an honor working with you.”

“The very same,” Luka replied, nodding back. “Thank you for your service. Thank you all.”

The other crewmen reciprocated the gesture, then ascended the gangway onto the ship - leaving the two of them alone. Mercedes turned to look at Luka, and her lips pursed when she noticed her eyes were downcast on the stone floor. “Will you be alright?” she asked.

“Of course," Luka said. "Just promise me you’ll be careful … That you won’t get into anything over your head.”

“I’ll do my best.” She reached forward and tilted her chin up, so that she was looking into her cerulean eyes. “Same goes for you, though. If anything happens here you send for me. Don’t try to face it alone.”

Luka nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Mercedes smiled down at her, taking in her delicate features. Bridging the gap between them, she leaned in and captured her lips affectionately. Luka kissed her back, breaking away only when she heard a few hoots and hollers coming from the ship. She flushed embarrassedly, and Mercedes rolled her eyes at the crew before refocusing them on her, her gaze soft. “See you soon, alright?”

Luka’s lips parted, again looking as though she wanted to say something. But she changed her mind and shook her head, opting for easier parting words. “See you soon,” she affirmed.

Mercedes touched her arm before turning away, mounting the ramp onto the Nautilus. She made a face at how many dumb grins she saw, all too aware that every pair of eyes was set on her. “Alright, you sorry sods. If I catch anyone staring longer than three seconds you’re all getting a double shift.”

The crew scrambled back to work, even if a few were still smiling and laughing. Mercedes pretended not to notice, strutting over to the side of the ship as the men untethered and shoved off. One hand around her weapon, the other grabbed onto the rope netting of a shroud. She used it to pull herself up onto the ledge, looking back out toward the quay where Luka stood and watched them leave.

She felt a pang of sorrow ripple through her chest. She didn’t want to leave her behind, but they were in two different worlds again. As a Warden, Luka’s duty was to keep the peace in Olderion — which was why Mercedes couldn’t stay. She and her crew, they were thieves. They were brutes. She couldn’t risk tarnishing Luka’s reputation, or evoking the wrath of the Federation. For now this was the best they could do, at least until they were ready to do _better_. _Be_ better, for her.

 _‘Don’t worry, Luka. I’ll come back,’_ she thought to herself, peering out at the forlorn woman at the edge of the pier. Her heart gave another pining pulse, feeling as though it were trying to pull her back to shore. She resisted, fighting to keep the confident smile on her face.

 _‘I promise … I want you and I to always be — uh oh.’_ As composedly as she could she turned away, wiping at the corner of her eye. _‘A pirate can’t allow herself to be seen crying.’_

_-_

**A/N:** You made it to the end! Thanks for reading! I have every intention of writing a sequel to this, and the outline is already constructed. I'm just waiting to see where Season Two is headed before I start. I'm also not entirely sure how well this fic will be received but hey - I'm havin' fun with it so who cares really.

If you have feedback I'd love to hear it. And if you're interested in more MercedesXLuka content (which I've tastelessly dubbed the Pirateship) you can check out my [tumblr](https://otter-croft.tumblr.com/) @Otter-Croft for art and other little things. Hit me up for prompts, I'll take any excuse to create more for these two lovely ladies.


End file.
